Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/III/02
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Rozdział drugi W Budapeszcie Na stacji wojskowej w Budapeszcie Matuszicz przyniósł kapitanowi Sagnerowi telegram z komendy stacji. Autorem tego telegramu był nieszczęśliwy dowódca brygady wyprawiony tymczasem do sanatorium. Telegram był nieszyfrowany jak na poprzedniej stacji i był tej samej treści: „Szybko skończyć gotowanie i marsz na Sokal!” Do tego był jeszcze dodatek: „Tabory zaliczyć do grupy wschodniej. Służba wywiadowcza zostaje zniesiona. 13 marszbatalion buduje most przez Bug. Szczegóły w gazetach.” Kapitan Sagner udał się natychmiast do dowództwa stacji. Przywitał go mały, grubawy oficer przyjaznym uśmiechem. — Co on nawyrabiał, ten wasz generał brygady — rzekł chichocząc na cały regulator — ale musieliśmy doręczać te idiotyzmy, ponieważ z dywizji jeszcze nie przyszło rozporządzenie, że depesze jego nie powinny być wręczane adresatom. Wczoraj przejeżdżał tędy 14 marszbatalion 75 pułku, a dowódca batalionu otrzymał depeszę z rozkazem, aby wszystkim szeregowcom wypłacono po sześć koron, jako osobne wynagrodzenie za Przemyśl; w depeszy było również podane, żeby każdy żołnierz z tych sześciu koron złożył w kancelarii dwie korony na pożyczkę wojenną... Według pewnych wiadomości ten generał brygady ma paraliż postępowy. — Panie majorze — zapytał kapitan Sagner komendanta stacji wojskowej — czy według rozkazu pułku pojedziemy do Gödöllö, jak przewiduje marszruta? Szeregowcy mają dostać po 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego. Na stacji poprzedniej mieli dostać po 15 deka węgierskiego salami. Ale nic nie dostali. — Tutaj widać także nic nie dostaną — odpowiedział major nie przestając się mile uśmiechać. — Nie wiem nic o takim rozkazie, który dotyczyłby pułków z Czech. Zresztą nie moja to sprawa; niech się pan zwróci do komendy zaopatrzenia. — Kiedy odjeżdżamy, panie majorze? — Przed wami stoi pociąg z ciężką artylerią idącą do Galicji. Puścimy go za godzinę, panie kapitanie. Na trzecim torze stoi pociąg sanitarny. Odchodzi w dwadzieścia pięć minut po pociągu z artylerią. Na torze dwunastym mamy pociąg z amunicją. Odjeżdża w dziesięć minut po pociągu sanitarnym, a w dwadzieścia minut po nim idzie pański pociąg. O ile, oczywiście, nie zajdą jakie zmiany — dodał z nieodmiennie miłym uśmiechem, który dla kapitana Sagnera stawał się wstrętny. — Pan pozwoli, panie majorze — rzekł kapitan Sagner — czy mógłby mi pan objaśnić, jak to jest, że pan nic nie wie o rozkazie dotyczącym 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego dla pułków z Czech? — To sprawa tajna — odpowiedział z uśmiechem komendant stacji wojskowej w Budapeszcie kapitanowi Sagnerowi. „A tom się ubrał — myślał kapitan Sagner wychodząc z gmachu komendy. — Tam do diabła, po co ja kazałem porucznikowi Lukaszowi, żeby zebrał wszystkich dowódców i żeby razem z szeregowcami poszedł po 15 deka szwajcarskiego sera na osobę.” Zanim dowódca 11 kompanii marszowej porucznik Lukasz wydał według rozkazu kapitana Sagnera rozporządzenie dotyczące żołnierzy marszbatalionu mających pójść do magazynu po 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego na osobę, podszedł do niego Szwejk razem z nieszczęśliwym Balounem. Baloun dygotał ze strachu. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — ze zwykłą uprzejmością rzekł Szwejk — że sprawa, o którą chodzi, jest bardzo ważna. Prosiłbym, panie oberlejtnant, żebyśmy tę sprawę mogli załatwić gdzieś na uboczu, jak powiedział mój kamrat Szpatina ze Zhorza, gdy był drużbą na weselu, a w kościele zachciało mu się nagle... — Czego chcecie, Szwejku? — przerwał mu porucznik Lukasz, który tak samo zatęsknił za Szwejkiem jak Szwejk za nim. — Chodźmy więc gdzieś na bok. Baloun wlókł się za nimi nie przestając drżeć. Ten poczciwy olbrzym stracił zupełnie równowagę ducha i w jakiejś rozpaczliwej beznadziejności kiwał się na wszystkie strony i machał rękoma. — Więc o co wam chodzi, Szwejku? — zapytał porucznik Lukasz, gdy odeszli na bok. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk — że daleko lepiej zawsze przyznać się do wszystkiego, nim szydło wylezie z worka. Pan mi dał rozkaz, żeby Baloun przyniósł panu pański pasztet i bułkę, jak tylko przyjedziemy do Budapesztu. Dostałeś taki rozkaz czy nie? — zapytał Szwejk zwracając się do Balouna. Baloun zaczął jeszcze bardziej wymachiwać rękoma, jakby się chciał obronić przed nacierającym nieprzyjacielem. — Rozkazu tego — mówił Szwejk — nie można było, niestety, wykonać, panie oberlejtnant, ponieważ ja ten pański pasztet zeżarłem. — Zeżarłem go — rzekł z naciskiem, dając wystraszonemu Balounowi sójkę w bok — bo pomyślałem, że taki pasztet może się zepsuć. Ja kilka razy czytałem w gazetach, że całe rodziny potruły się takim pasztetem. Pewnego razu na Zderazie się potruli, potem znowuż w Berounie, raz w Taborze i raz w Młodej Boleslavii, a także w Przibramie. Wszyscy ci otruci poumierali. Taki pasztet to drańska rzecz... Baloun usunął się na bok, wsadził palec w usta i zaczął wymiotować. — Co wam się stało, Balounie? — Ja rzy... rzy... e... e... gam, panie ober... e... e... ober... lejt... nant... e... e... — mówił nieszczęsny Baloun korzystając z przerw w wymiotowaniu. — To ja... ja... ee... go zeżar... łłłem, ja... e... e... ja... eee sa... eemmm... e... e... e... Z głębin biednego człowieka wyrywały się kawałki pasztetu razem ze staniolem, w który pasztet był zawinięty. — Jak pan widzi, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk ani na chwilę nie tracąc swej równowagi ducha — każdy zeżarty pasztet wyjdzie na wierzch jak oliwa na wodę. Ja chciałem tę rzecz wziąć na siebie, a ta małpa tak się oto wsypuje. On jest człowiekiem na ogół bardzo porządnym, ale wszystko zeżre, co ma pod opieką. Znałem jednego w pewnym banku. Można było pozostawiać tysiące na jego opiece. Pewnego razu podejmował pieniądze w innym banku i dostał o tysiąc koron za dużo. Oddał je natychmiast, ale jak mu dali 15 grajcarów, żeby przyniósł wędzonki, to połowę jej po drodze zeżarł. Taki już był nienażarty, że gdy urzędnicy posyłali go po kiełbaski, to je dziurawił scyzorykiem i wydłubywał po trosze, a dziurki zalepiał plasterkiem angielskim, który przy pięciu kiełbaskach więcej go kosztował niż jedna cała kiełbaska. Porucznik Lukasz westchnął i oddalił się. — Czy ma pan dla mnie jakie rozkazy, panie oberlejtnant? — wołał za nim Szwejk, podczas gdy niefortunny Baloun wciąż jeszcze wtykał sobie palec w usta. Porucznik machnął ręką i podążył ku magazynom zaopatrzenia, przy czym do głowy przyszła mu myśl osobliwa, że skoro żołnierze pożerają swoim oficerom pasztety, to Austria wojny wygrać nie może. Szwejk odprowadził tymczasem Balouna na drugą stronę toru wojskowego i pocieszał go, że razem zajrzą do miasta i stamtąd przyniosą dla pana oberlejtnanta debreczyńskich parówek. Szwejkowi wydawało się, że Budapeszt pełen jest debreczyńskich parówek. — Jeszcze by nam pociąg uciekł — biadał Baloun, który był nie tylko wiecznie głodny, lecz i chciwy zarazem. — Gdy się jedzie na front, to nigdy spóźnić się nie można — zadecydował Szwejk — bo każdy taki pociąg, zanim ruszy z miejsca, dobrze się zastanowi, czy opłaciłoby mu się dojechać na miejsce z połową eszelonu. Zresztą, rozumiem cię, mój Balounie, masz węża w kieszeni. Do miasta się, oczywiście, nie wybrali, ponieważ ozwał się sygnał wzywający do wsiadania do wagonów. Szeregowcy poszczególnych kompanii powracali z magazynów zaopatrzenia znowu z pustymi rękoma. Zamiast 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego, który miał być wydawany, każdy żołnierz dostał pudełko zapałek i pocztówkę, wydaną przez komitet opieki nad wojennymi grobami Austrii. Zamiast 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego każdy trzymał w ręku obrazek jednego z galicyjskich cmentarzy żołnierskich z pomnikiem zbudowanym ku czci nieszczęsnych landwerzystów przez dekującego się rzeźbiarza sierżanta Scholza, jednorocznego ochotnika. Koło wagonu sztabowego panowało także niezwykłe wzburzenie. Oficerowie marszbatalionu zebrali się dokoła kapitana Sagnera, który był bardzo zdenerwowany i coś im tłumaczył. Powrócił właśnie z komendy stacji i trzymał w ręku prawdziwy, bardzo tajny telegram ze sztabu brygady, ogromnie długi i nadziany wskazówkami, jak należy postępować wobec nowej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się Austria dnia 23 maja 1915 roku. Dowództwo brygady telegrafowało, że Italia wypowiedziała Austrii wojnę. Jeszcze w Brucku nad Litawą w oficerskim kasynie bardzo często rozmawiano przy obiadach i kolacjach o dziwnym postępowaniu Italii, ale na ogół nikt nie oczekiwał, że spełnią się prorocze słowa tego idioty kadeta Bieglera, który pewnego wieczoru przy kolacji odsunął talerz z makaronem i rzekł: — Makaronu najem się jeszcze do syta pod bramami Werony. Kapitan Sagner przestudiował instrukcje, otrzymane właśnie z dowództwa brygady, i kazał trąbić na alarm. Gdy się wszyscy szeregowcy marszbatalionu zebrali, ustawiono ich w czworobok, a kapitan Sagner głosem ogromnie uroczystym odczytał żołnierzom dostarczony mu telegraficznie rozkaz dowództwa brygady: „W bezprzykładnej zdradzie i chciwości zapomniał król włoski o tych bratnich związkach, które łączyły go jako sprzymierzeńca z naszym mocarstwem. Od chwili wybuchu wojny, w której winien był stanąć przy boku naszych dzielnych wojsk, odgrywał zdradziecki król włoski rolę zamaskowanego napastnika zachowując się dwuznacznie, a jednocześnie prowadząc sekretne układy z naszymi wrogami. Zdrada jego doszła do szczytu w nocy z dnia 22 na 23 maja przez wypowiedzenie wojny naszemu mocarstwu. Nasz wódz najwyższy jest przekonany, że nasza zawsze dzielna i sławna armia odpowie na nikczemną zdradę niewiernego wroga takim ciosem, iż zdrajca zrozumie, że sam siebie zgubił, rozpoczynając wojnę haniebnie i zdradliwie. Ufamy niezachwianie, że z pomocą bożą rychło nadejdzie dzień, w którym równiny italskie znowuż ujrzą zwycięzców spod Santa Lucia, Vicenzy, Novarry, Custozzy. Chcemy zwyciężyć, musimy zwyciężyć i z pewnością zwyciężymy!” Potem było zwykłe „dreimal hoch!”Trzykroć niech żyje! (niem.) i wojsko powsiadało znowuż do wagonów, dziwnie milczące. Zamiast 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego otrzymało nową wojnę — z Italią. * * * W wagonie, w którym siedział Szwejk z sierżantem rachuby Vańkiern, telefonistą Chodounskim, Balounem i kucharzem Jurajdą, zawiązała się interesująca rozmowa o przyłączeniu się Włoch do wojny. — Przy ulicy Taborskiej w Pradze było kiedyś takie samo zdarzenie — zaczął Szwejk. — Był tam sobie kupiec, niejaki Horzejszi, a nieco dalej naprzeciwko miał sklep kupiec Poszmourny, a w samym środku między nimi miał kramik sklepikarz Havlasa. Więc ten kupiec Horzejszi wpadł któregoś dnia na taki koncept, żeby się złączyć z tym sklepikarzem Havlasą przeciw kupcowi Poszmournemu, i zaczął się z nim umawiać co do tego, że oba sklepy mogłyby istnieć pod wspólną firmą: „Horzejszi i Havlasa” . A ten sklepikarz Havlasa zaraz poleciał do kupca Poszmournego i powiada mu, że Horzejszi daje mu dwanaście setek za jego sklepik i chce z nim zrobić spółkę. Ale jeśli Poszmourny da mu o sześć setek więcej, to woli zrobić spółkę z nim przeciwko Horzejszemu. Więc się z sobą ugodzili, a ten Havlasa przez jakiś czas ciągle się kręcił koło tego Horzejszego, którego zdradził, i udawał jak najlepszego przyjaciela, a gdy się czasem zgadało o połączeniu obu interesów, to zawsze mawiał, „No, już niedługo się połączymy. Czekam tylko, aż klienci wrócą z letniska”'. A kiedy klienci przyjechali, to sprawa rzeczywiście była już załatwiona, jak to obiecywał Havlasa kupcowi Horzejszemu, co do tego połączenia. Gdy mój Horzejszi pewnego poranka otwierał swój sklep, ujrzał wielki napis nad sklepem swego konkurenta, firma jak byk: ''POSZMOURNY I HAVLASA — U nas — zauważył głupawy Baloun — też się zdarzył wypadek podobny. We wsi sąsiedniej chciałem kupić jałówkę. Już była stargowana, a rzeźnik z Votic zabrał mi ją sprzed nosa. — Teraz, kiedy mamy nową wojnę — mówił dalej Szwejk — kiedy mamy o jednego wroga więcej i nowy front, będziemy musieli oszczędzać amunicji. „Im więcej dzieci w rodzinie, tym więcej zużywa się rózeg” — mawiał dziadek Chovanec w Motole, który karcił wszystkie dzieci okolicznych rodzin i pobierał z to wynagrodzenie ryczałtowe. — Ja się tylko jednego boję — rzekł Baloun trzęsąc się na całym ciele — że przez tę Italię porcje będą mniejsze. — Sierżant rachuby Vaniek zamyślił się głęboko i rzekł po chwili: — Wszystko to być może, bo teraz na zwycięstwo wypadnie trochę poczekać. — Teraz przydałby się nam nowy Radetzky — zawyrokował Szwejk. — Bo Radetzky znał już doskonale tamte okolice i wiedział o wszystkich słabostkach tych Włochów, wiedział, co trzeba szturmować i z której strony. Chociaż to nie takie proste wleźć na dobre do jakiegoś kraju, bo wleźć każdy potrafi, ale wydostać się stamtąd to jest dopiero prawdziwy kunszt wojenny. Jeśli już człowiek gdzieś wlezie, to winien wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się dzieje dokoła niego, żeby czasem nie wpadł w jaką bryndzę, która nazywa się katastrofą. Pewnego razu w naszym domu, tam gdzie jeszcze dawniej mieszkałem, złapali na strychu złodzieja, ale chłopisko było sprytne; gdy tam wlazł, wypatrzył, że właśnie murarze poprawiają mur od strony ślepego podwórka, więc też wyrwał się, powalił na ziemię dozorczynię domu i zesunął się po rusztowaniu na dół, na to ślepe podwórko. Ale stamtąd ani rusz dalej. Natomiast nasz tatuś Radetzky znał każdą ścieżkę i nigdzie go dogonić nie mogli. W jednej ciekawej książce o tym generale było to wszystko bardzo ładnie opisane, jak to on uciekł spod Santa Lucia, a znowuż Italiany uciekły w drugą stronę i dopiero na drugi dzień ten generał zmiarkował, że właściwie bitwę wygrał, kiedy przez lornetę nie dopatrzył się ani jednego nieprzyjaciela. Więc zaraz się wrócił i zajął opuszczoną Santa Lucię. Od tego czasu był marszałkiem. — Italia, tak czy owak, kraj ładny — wtrącił kucharz Jurajda. — Byłem kiedyś w Wenecji i wiem dobrze, że Włoch każdego nazwie świnią. Gdy się rozzłości, to wszystko dla niego jest „''porco maladetto”Przekleństwo włoskie.. Nawet papież jest dla niego porcoŚwinia. (wł.) i „''Madonna mia é porco''”, „''papa é porco''”.Papież jest świnia. (wł.) Natomiast sierżant rachuby Vaniek wyraził się o Italii z wielką sympatią. W Kralupach przy swojej drogerii ma fabryczkę soku cytrynowego wyrabianego z gnijących cytryn, bardzo tanio kupowanych w Italii. Teraz skończy się przesyłanie cytryn z Włoch do Kralup. Nie ma co mówić: wojna z Włochami obfitować musi w różne niespodzianki, bo Austria będzie chciała zemścić się. — Łatwo powiedzieć! Zemścić się! — uśmiechnął się Szwejk. — Niejeden myśli sobie, że się mści, a tymczasem wszystko zwali się raptem na takiego, którego sobie ten mściciel wybrał za narzędzie swej zemsty. Kiedy przed laty mieszkałem na Vinohradach, to w jednym domu był dozorca, a u tego dozorcy mieszkał jakiś drobny urzędniczyna z jakiegoś tam banku, który chodził stale do knajpy przy ulicy Crameriusa i w tej knajpce pokłócił się z jakimś panem, który miał na Vinohradach jakiś taki zakład do analizowania moczu. Ten pan o niczym innym nie myślał i nie mówił, tylko o tych analizach, i zawsze nosił przy sobie flaszeczki z uryną, wszystkim wtykał te swoje naczynia do rąk, żeby naurynowali, to on zanalizuje, bo to rzecz bardzo ważna, od której zależy często dobrobyt całej rodziny i szczęście, a kosztuje taka rzecz tylko sześć koron. Wszyscy goście tej knajpki, nawet gospodarz, kazali sobie mocz zanalizować, tylko ów urzędniczyna jeszcze się opierał, aczkolwiek ten pan od analizy łaził za nim zawsze, gdy tamten wychodził do pisuaru, i zawsze go troskliwie napominał: „Ej, panie Skorkovsky, mnie się pańska uryna jakoś nie podoba. Naurynuj pan do buteleczki, zanim nie będzie za późno.” Nareszcie go namówił. Kosztowało to owego urzędniczka sześć koron, a analiza była dokumentna i akuratna, jak wszystkie poprzednie, które zrobił dla gości, dla gospodarza i dla gospodyni. Gospodarz patrzył na tego analizatora krzywo, bo mu psuł interes. Przy każdej analizie wywodził, że to przypadek bardzo poważny, że nikt nie powinien nic pić prócz wody, że nie wolno palić, że ten a ten nie powinien się żenić, a wszyscy powinni jadać tylko jarzyny. Więc gdy takich rzeczy nagadał i temu urzedniczynie, to ów bardzo się na niego rozgniewał i wybrał sobie za narzędzie zemsty swego dozorcę, u którego mieszkał, ponieważ wiedział, że to człowiek brutalny. Więc razu pewnego mówi do tego pana od analiz, że ten dozorca nie czuje się dobrze i że go prosi, żeby jutro rano o siódmej przyszedł do niego po urynę, bo chce, żeby była zbadana. No i tamten poszedł. Dozorca jeszcze spał, a ten go budzi i mówi do niego po przyjacielsku: „Moje uszanowanie, panie Malek. Dzień dobry panu! Oto jest buteleczka, niech pan do niej naurynuje i da mi sześć koron.” Istny dopust boży nastał wtedy, gdy ten dozorca wyskoczył w gaciach z łóżka, złapał swego gościa za kark, grzmotnął nim o szafę i wpakował go do niej! Potem wyciągnął go z szafy, złapał bykowca i sam w gaciach pędził go przed sobą ulicą Czelakovskiego, a ten skowyczał jak pies, gdy mu nadepnąć na ogon, i dopiero na ulicy Havliczka wskoczył do tramwaju, a dozorcę złapał strażnik. Dozorca pobił się z policjantem, a ponieważ był w gaciach i było widać, co nie trzeba, więc z powodu takiego publicznego zgorszenia wsadzili go do plecionki i zawieźli na policję, a on jeszcze w tej plecionce ryczał jak tur: „Ach, wy draby, ja wam pokażę analizę moczu!” Siedział sześć miesięcy za zgorszenie publiczne i obrazę policji, a potem jeszcze, po ogłoszeniu wyroku, dopuścił się obrazy domu panującego, więc może siedzi jeszcze dzisiaj za kratami. Mówię tedy, że gdy się jeden mści na drugim, to cierpi z tego powodu człowiek niewinny. Tymczasem Baloun rozmyślał nad czymś bardzo usilnie i wreszcie z wielkim strachem zadał Vańkowi pytanie: — Proszę pana, panie rechnungsfeldfebel, więc pan przypuszcza, że przez tę wojnę porcje będą mniejsze? — To przecież całkiem jasne — odpowiedział Vaniek. — Jezus Maria! — krzyknął Baloun, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i cicho siedział w kącie. Na tym skończyła się ostatecznie dyskusja o Italii. * * * W wagonie sztabowym rozmowa o nowej sytuacji na frontach wojny światowej, wynikłej na skutek przystąpienia Włoch do wojny, byłaby zapewne bardzo nudna, skoro śród rozmawiających nie było sławnego teoretyka wojennego, kadeta Bieglera, ale sytuację ratował podporucznik Dub z 3 kompanii. Jako cywil podporucznik Dub był nauczycielem języka czeskiego w gimnazjum i podobnie jak teraz, tak i dawniej korzystał z każdej sposobności, aby popisać się swoją prawomyślnością. W zadaniach piśmiennych wymagał od swoich uczniów opracowań na tematy z dziejów rodu Habsburgów. W klasach niższych straszył uczniów cesarz Maksymilian, który wlazł na skałę i nie umiał z niej zleźć, dręczył ich Józef II jako oracz i Ferdynand Łaskawy. W klasach wyższych tematy były, oczywiście, bardziej powikłane. W klasie siódmej zadawał np. tematy takie: „Cesarz Franciszek Józef, przyjaciel wiedzy i sztuki.” Temat ten stał się przyczyną wykluczenia jednego z gimnazistów ze wszystkich austriackich gimnazjów, ponieważ napisał on. że najpiękniejszym czynem tego monarchy było założenie mostu cesarza Franciszka Józefa I w Pradze. Bardzo pilnował swoich uczniów, aby w dzień urodzin cesarza i w czasie innych uroczystości, związanych z domem panującym, z zapałem śpiewali hymn austriacki. W towarzystwie nie lubiano go, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli o nim, że denuncjuje swoich kolegów. W mieście, w którym nauczał, był jednym z trójki największych osłów i idiotów, do której prócz niego należał starosta powiatowy i dyrektor gimnazjum. W tym małym kółeczku nauczył się politykować o sprawach mocarstwa austro-węgierskiego. Oczywiście, że i teraz zaczął się popisywać swoimi mądrościami, wykładając je głosem i akcentem skostniałego belfra: — Prawdę mówiąc, mnie wystąpienie Italii nie zaskoczyło wcale. Oczekiwałem czegoś podobnego już przed trzema miesiącami. Rzecz prosta, że Italia, skutkiem zwycięskiej wojny z Turcja o Trypolis, bardzo jest w sobie zadufana. Prócz tego liczy bardzo na swoją flotę i na nastroje mieszkańców w naszych krajach nadmorskich i w Tyrolu południowym. Jeszcze przed wojną rozmawiałem o tym z naszym starostą, żeby władze nasze nie lekceważyły ruchu irredentystycznego na Południu. Zgodził się ze mną bez zastrzeżeń, ponieważ każdy przewidujący człowiek, któremu zależy na pomyślności tego państwa, już dawno zdawać sobie musiał sprawę z tego, że niedaleko byśmy zaszli, gdybyśmy byli zbyt wyrozumiali dla takich żywiołów. Pamiętam dobrze, że przed jakimiś dwoma laty podczas wojny bałkańskiej, gdy wynikła sprawa naszego konsula Prohazki, wyraziłem się do starosty, iż Włochy czekają tylko sposobności, aby na nas napaść zdradziecko. No i stało się! — zawołał takim głosem, jakby mu słuchacze przeczyli, aczkolwiek przy jego wywodach wszyscy oficerowie myśleli w duchu, żeby ich ten cywil-gaduła pocałował w nos. — Przyznać trzeba — mówił dalej tonem już nieco łagodniejszym — że w większości wypadków zapomniano o naszym dawniejszym stosunku do Italii także i w zadaniach szkolnych, że nie dość pamiętano o owych sławnych dniach naszych dzielnych i pełnych chwały wojsk oraz o zwycięstwach roku tysiąc osiemset czterdziestego ósmego i sześćdziesiątego szóstego, o których jest mowa w dzisiejszych rozkazach brygady. Co do mnie, to spełniałem zawsze swój obowiązek i jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, że tak powiem: na samym początku wojny, zadałem uczniom temat: „Unsere Helden in Italien von Vicenza bis zur Custozza, oder...”Nasi bohaterowie w Italii od Vicenzy po Custozzę, albo... (niem.) I cymbał podporucznik Dub dodał uroczyście: „...Blut und Leben fur Habsburg! Für ein Oesterreich, ganz, einig, gross!...Krew i życie za Habsburgów! Za Austrię, całą, zjednoczoną, wielką! (niem.) Zamilkł oczekując, że w wagonie sztabowym wszyscy zabiorą się do omawiania sytuacji wojennej wytworzonej przez wystąpienie Włoch i że on jeszcze raz udowodni im, że o wszystkim wiedział już przed pięciu laty i przepowiedział, jak się Italia zachowa wobec swojego sojusznika. Ale podporucznik Dub zawiódł się bardzo, bo kapitan Sagner, któremu Matuszicz przyniósł ze stacji wieczorowe wydanie „Pester Lloyd”, zajrzał do gazety i rzekł: — Wiecie, panowie, ta Weinerowa, którą widzieliście w Brucku na gościnnym występie, grała wczoraj tutaj na scenie Teatru Małego. Na tym się dyskusja o Italii skończyła także w wagonie sztabowym... * * * Prócz tych, którzy siedzieli nieco dalej, ordynans batalionu Matuszicz i służący kapitana Sagnera Batzer patrzyli na wojnę z Włochami ze stanowiska czysto praktycznego, ponieważ już dawno temu, przed laty, gdy odbywali służbę wojskową, obaj uczestniczyli w manewrach wojskowych w Tyrolu południowym. — Kiepsko się będzie właziło na włoskie kopczyki — rzekł Batzer — bo kapitan Sagner ma kuferków sporo. Wprawdzie ja pochodzę z gór, ale to co innego, gdy człowiek bierze flintę pod kapotę i idzie upatrzyć jakiego zajączka na gruntach księcia Schwarzenberga. — Oczywiście pytanie, czy przerzucą nas na południe, do Włoch. Mnie także nie podobałoby się łażenie po kopcach i lodowcach z rozkazami. No i żarcie tam mają psiakrewskie: nic, tylko polenta i oliwa — ze smutkiem wywodził Matuszicz. — A skąd pewność, że nas właśnie nie zapędzą między włoskie góry — sierdził się Batzer. — Nasz pułk był już w Serbii, w Karpatach, włóczyłem kufry pana kapitana po różnych górach i dwa razy już je zgubiłem: w Serbii i w Karpatach podczas niezgorszego piekła. Kto wie, może po raz trzeci spotka mnie to samo we Włoszech. A co do tego żarcia na Południu... — Splunął i z wielkim zaufaniem przysiadł się bliżej Matuszicza. — Wiesz, u nas w Górach Kasperskich robią takie małe kluseczki z tartych surowych kartofli, gotuje się je, nurza w jajku, posypuje tartą bułką, a następnie opieka się je na słoninie... Ostatnie słowo wymówił głosem uroczystym, namaszczonym. — Najlepiej smakują takie kluseczki z kiszoną kapustą. W porównaniu z tymi kluseczkami to taki makaron włoski jest do dupy! — dodał melancholijnie. Tymi słowy i tutaj zakończyła się rozmowa o Italii. Ponieważ pociąg stał już ze dwie godziny i nie ruszał, żołnierze innych wagonów byli święcie przekonani, że batalion będzie cofnięty i wysłany do Włoch. W przekonaniu takim utwierdziło żołnierzy i ta okoliczność, że z eszelonem działy się tymczasem przedziwne rzeczy. Znowuż wszystkich żołnierzy powyganiano z wagonów, przyszła inspekcja sanitarna z personelem dezynfekcyjnym i wykropiła pięknie wszystkie wagony lizolem, co zostało przyjęte z wielkim niezadowoleniem, osobliwie w tych wagonach, w których wieziono duże zapasy komiśniaka. Ale rozkaz to rozkaz: komisja sanitarna wydała rozkaz zdezynfekowania wszystkich wagonów eszelonu 728, więc z największym spokojem wykropiono lizolem kupy komiśniaka i worki z ryżem. Z tego można było ostatecznie wywnioskować, że dzieje się coś wyjątkowego. Potem znowu pozapędzano wszystkich żołnierzy do wagonów, ale nie dano im spokoju, bo po upływie pół godziny jakiś staruszek generał przyszedł obejrzeć batalion. Generał był taki stary i zwiędły, że Szwejk nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby go nie nazwać po swojemu. Stojąc z tyłu za pierwszym szeregiem, zwrócił się do sierżanta rachuby Vańka i rzekł: — Taki biedny zdechlaczek. Zaś staruszek generał dreptał przed frontem w towarzystwie kapitana Sagnera i zatrzymał się przed pewnym młodym żołnierzem, aby rozmową z nim wzbudzić zapał w reszcie szeregowców. Jął go więc pytać, skąd pochodzi, ile ma lat i czy posiada zegarek. Żołnierz wprawdzie zegarek posiadał, ale ponieważ myślał, że generał chce go obdarować, więc odpowiedział, że nie ma, na co stary zdechlaczek-generał z takim głupkowatym uśmiechem, jakim odznaczał się Franciszek Józef, gdy w podróżach swoich wdawał się w rozmowy z burmistrzami, odpowiedział: — To dobrze, to dobrze. Następnie zwrócił się do stojącego obok kaprala zaszczycając go pytaniem, czy jego żona jest zdrowa. — Posłusznie melduję — wrzasnął dziesiętnik — że jestem nieżonaty. Na to staruszek generał odpowiedział z miłym uśmiechem: — To dobrze, to dobrze. Potem zdziecinniały staruszek wezwał kapitana Sagnera, żeby mu zaprezentował, jak żołnierze odliczają, gdy mają ustawiać się dwójkami, i po chwili słychać było: — Raz dwa, raz — dwa, raz — dwa... Bardzo się to staruszkowi podobało. Miał nawet w domu dwóch pucybutów, których ustawiał zwykle przed sobą i kazał im odliczać: „Raz — dwa, raz — dwa...” Takich generałów miała Austria bardzo wielu. Kiedy przegląd skończył się szczęśliwie, przy czym pan generał nie skąpił pochwał kapitanowi Sagnerowi, dano szeregowcom swobodę ruchu w granicach stacji, bo nadeszła wiadomość, że pociąg odejdzie dopiero za trzy godziny. Żołnierze łazili tedy po stacji i gapili się, a ponieważ na dworcach zawsze bywa dużo publiczności, więc niejeden żołnierz zdołał wyżebrać papierosa. Widać było, że pierwotny entuzjazm, wyrażający się w uroczystym witaniu eszelonów po wszystkich stacjach, bardzo się obniżył; była to już często żebranina. Do kapitana Sagnera przybyła deputacja Stowarzyszenia Witania Bohaterów, złożona z dwóch starszych, strasznie zmęczonych dam, które wręczyły kapitanowi prezent przeznaczony dla eszelonu, a mianowicie 20 pudełek pachnących pastylek do dezynfekcji ust. Była to reklama pewnej peszteńskiej fabryki cukierków, a pudełka wykonane były bardzo ładnie z blachy; na wieczku wymalowany był honwed węgierski ściskający rękę austriackiemu landszturmiście, a nad nimi jaśniała korona świętego Szczepana. Dokoła wił się napis madziarski i niemiecki: „Fur Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland”Za cesarza, Boga i Ojczyznę. (niem.). Fabryka cukrów była tak lojalna, że cesarzowi dawała pierwszeństwo przed Panem Bogiem. W każdym pudełku było osiemdziesiąt pastylek, tak że na ogół pięć pastylek przypadło na trzech szeregowców. Prócz tego umęczone damy przyniosły paczkę drukowanych modlitw dla żołnierzy, napisanych przez peszteńskiego arcybiskupa, Gézę Szatmár-Budafala. Modlitwy te były w językach niemieckim i madziarskim i zawierały najstraszliwsze przekleństwa pod adresem wszystkich nieprzyjaciół. Były one napisane językiem tak jędrnym, że zdawało się, iż na końcu brak jedynie zawiesistego węgierskiego: „Baszom a Krisztus-márját!” Według życzenia czcigodnego arcybiskupa dobrotliwy Bóg winien był Rosjan, Anglików, Serbów, Francuzów, Japończyków rozsiekać na makaron i na paprykowany gulasz. Dobrotliwy Bóg winien był nurzać się we krwi nieprzyjaciół i wymordować ich wszystkich tak samo. jak brutal Herod wymordował niewinne dziatki. Dostojny arcybiskup peszteński w modlitwach swoich używał na przykład takich wzruszających zwrotów: „Niech Bóg błogosławi wasze bagnety, aby głęboko wbijały się w brzuchy waszych nieprzyjaciół. Niech Pan najsprawiedliwszy kieruje ogień artyleryjski na głowy sztabów nieprzyjacielskich. Miłosierny Bóg niechaj uczyni to, aby wrogowie nasi utonęli we własnej krwi z ran, które wy im zadacie!” Toteż , jak się rzekło, do zakończenia tych modlitw brakło tylko plugawego przekleństwa węgierskiego: „Baszom a Krisztusmárját!” Gdy paniusie wręczyły kapitanowi Sagnerowi swoje prezenty, zwróciły się do niego z rozpaczliwym życzeniem asystowania przy rozdawaniu podarków. Jedna z nich okazała nawet tak wielką odwagę, iż wyraziła ochotę wygłoszenia przy tej sposobności przemowy do żołnierzy, których nie nazywała inaczej, jak tylko „unsere braven Feldgrauen”Nasi dzielni piechurzy. (niem.). Obie uczuły się ogromnie dotknięte, gdy kapitan Sagner odmówił ich życzeniu. Tymczasem prezenty, przyniesione przez obie panie, powędrowały do wagonu, w którym mieścił się magazyn. Czcigodne damy przeszły środkiem szeregu żołnierzy, a jedna z nich nie oparła się pokusie i poklepała po twarzy jakiegoś brodatego żołnierza. Był to niejaki Szymek z Budziejowic, który nie wiedząc nic o wzniosłym posłannictwie tych dam, rzekł do swoich towarzyszy, gdy damy wędrowały dalej: — Nachalne są te kurwy i zuchwałe. Żeby jeszcze taka małpa była podobna do ludzi! Ale suche to jak bocian, niczego na niej nie widać prócz tych kulasów, gęba, jakby ją na męki brali, i jeszcze taka stara raszpla bierze się do żołnierzy! Na stacji panował wielki ruch. Wystąpienie Italii spowodowało tu pewną panikę, ponieważ zatrzymane zostały dwa eszelony z artylerią i skierowano je do Styrii. Był tu także eszelon Bośniaków, którzy czekali nie wiedzieć na co już dwa dni i czuli się zupełnie zapomniani i zagubieni. Już od dwóch dni ci zacni Bośniacy nie fasowali chleba i włóczyli się żebrząc po Ujpeście. Niczego też nie było tu słychać prócz wzburzonych głosów tych zagubionych Bośniaków, żywo gestykulujących i klnących żwawo i bezustannie: — Jebem ti boga... jebem ti dušu... jebem ti majku. Potem 91 batalion został znowu spędzony do kupy i żołnierze powsiadali do wagonów. Ale po chwili ordynans batalionu Matuszicz wrócił z dowództwa stacji z wiadomością, że pociąg pojedzie dopiero po trzech godzinach. Więc szeregowcy, których właśnie zapędzono do wagonów, ponownie zostali wypuszczeni na stację. Przed samym odjazdem do wagonu, w którym mieścił się sztab, wtargnął wzburzony podporucznik Dub i domagał się od kapitana Sagnera, aby natychmiast kazał aresztować Szwejka. Podporucznik Dub, stary znany denuncjant mieszkańców miasta, w którym pracował jako nauczyciel gimnazjum, bardzo lubił wdawać się w rozmowy z żołnierzami, przy czym badał ich sposób myślenia, a jednocześnie korzystał ze sposobności, aby każdego z nich pouczać, dlaczego walczy i o co walczy. W czasie swego obchodu ujrzał z tyłu za budynkiem stacyjnym w pobliżu latarni Szwejka, który z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się afiszowi jakiejś loterii dobroczynnej i wojskowej zarazem. Afisz przedstawiał żołnierza austriackiego, który przybijał bagnetem do muru wystraszonego brodatego Kozaka. Podporucznik Dub poklepał Szwejka po ramieniu i zapytał go, czy mu się obrazek podoba. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk — że to idiotyzm. Widziałem już dużo idiotycznych afiszów, ale takiego cymbalskiego afisza jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. — Cóż wam się na tym afiszu tak dalece nie podoba? — zapytał podporucznik Dub. — Mnie się, panie lejtnant, nie podoba na tym afiszu to, że ten żołnierz tak nieostrożnie używa powierzonej mu broni. Przecież on może ten bagnet złamać o mur, a w dodatku bez najmniejszej potrzeby, i na pewno byłby za to ukarany, bo ten Moskal podniósł ręce do góry i poddaje się. To jest jeniec, a z jeńcami trzeba się obchodzić porządnie, bo tak czy owak oni także są ludźmi. Podporucznik Dub dalej badał Szwejka i zapytał go: — Wam pewno żal tego Moskala, co? — Mnie żal, panie lejtnant, obu, i tego Moskala, że jest przekłuty, i tego żołnierza, bo za taką rzecz dostałby się do ula. Bo przecież, panie lejtnant, on musiał swój bagnet złamać przy takiej okazji, na to nie ma rady. Tu twardy mur, a ten się pcha z bagnetem, jakby nie wiedział, że stal jest krucha. Kiedyś przed laty, gdy służyłem w wojsku, to mieliśmy pewnego lejtnanta w naszej kompanii. Nawet stary feldfebel nie potrafił się tak wyrazić, jak ten pan lejtnant. Podczas ćwiczeń mawiał do nas: „Jak komenderuję habacht, to masz jeden z drugim wytrzeszczać gały jak kocur, gdy sra w sieczkę”. Ale poza tym był to człowiek porządny. Pewnego razu na Gwiazdkę zwariował i kupił dla kompanii pełen wóz orzechów kokosowych i właśnie od tej chwili wiem, jak te bagnety są kruche. Pół kompanii połamało bagnety przy otwieraniu tych orzechów, a nasz podpułkownik kazał zaaresztować całą kompanię i przez trzy miesiące nie wolno nam było wychodzić poza koszary. A ten lejtnant dostał areszt domowy... Podporucznik Dub ze złością patrzył w beztroską twarz dobrego wojaka Szwejka i zapytał go: — Znacie wy mnie? — Znam pana, panie lejtnant. — Podporucznik Dub wytrzeszczał oczy i tupał. — A ja wam mówię, że mnie jeszcze nie znacie. Szwejk odpowiedział z takim samym beztroskim spokojem, jakby składał raport: — Znam pana, panie łejtnant. Pan jest, posłusznie melduję, z naszego marszbatalionu. — Wy mnie jeszcze nie znacie! — wrzeszczał podporucznik Dub. — Wy mnie znacie może z dobrej strony, ale jeszcze mnie poznacie i ze złej strony. Nie myślcie sobie, że nie umiem być zły! Ja potrafię doprowadzić ludzi do płaczu. Więc znacie mnie czy nie znacie? — Znam, panie lejtnant. — Mówię wam ostatni raz, że mnie nie znacie, ośle jeden! Czy macie braci? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że mam jednego brata. Podporucznik Dub był wściekły i spoglądając na beztroską twarz Szwejka nie panował już nad sobą i wołał: — Też pewno takie bydlę jak i wy! Czym jest ten wasz brat? — Profesorem, panie lejtnant. Służył także w wojsku i zdał egzamin oficerski. Podporucznik Dub spojrzał na Szwejka, jakby go chciał przebić spojrzeniem. Z dostojeństwem i powaga wytrzymał Szwejk złe spojrzenie podporucznika Duba, tak że cała rozmowa skończyła się na razie komendą: — Abtreten! Każdy poszedł własną drogą z własnymi myślami. Podporucznik Dub myślał o tym, że pójdzie do kapitana Sagnera i poprosi go, żeby kazał Szwejka aresztować, a znowuż Szwejk myślał, że widział już wielu zidiociałych oficerów, ale takiego jak podporucznik Dub należy uważać za osobliwość. Postanowiwszy stać się wychowawcą żołnierzy, podporucznik Dub włócząc się po stacji znalazł sobie nowe ofiary swej pedagogii. Byli to dwaj żołnierze z tego samego pułku, ale z innej kompanii, targujący się z dwiema ulicznymi dziewczynami, jakich całe tuziny włóczyły się koło dworca. Oddalający się Szwejk słyszał jeszcze całkiem wyraźnie ostry głos podporucznika Duba: — Znacie mnie?!... A ja wam mówię, że mnie jeszcze nie znacie!... Ale poznacie wy mnie!... Znacie mnie pewno tylko z dobrej strony... Przyjdzie czas, że poznacie mnie i ze złej strony!... Ja was nauczę płakać, wy osły!... Macie braci?... Też pewno takie same bydlęta jak i wy!... Czym są?... Przy taborach?... No, już dobrze... Ale pamiętajcie, że jesteście żołnierzami... Czesi? A wiecie wy, co powiedział Palacký, że gdyby Austrii nie było, to należałoby ją stworzyć?... Abtreten! Tropienie nieprawomyślności przez podporucznika Duba nie wydało pożądanych owoców. Zatrzymał po kolei ze trzy grupki żołnierzy, ale jego pedagogiczne usiłowania przymuszania ludzi do płaczu były daremne. Ludzie, których chciał wychowywać, należeli do takich, których oczy mówiły najwyraźniej, że każdy z nich myśli sobie o nim rzeczy bardzo nieprzyjemne. Czuł się dotknięty w swej pysze, a rezultat tego był taki, że przed odejściem pociągu prosił kapitana Sagnera, aby kazał Szwejka aresztować. Uzasadniając konieczność aresztowania, mówił o bardzo dziwnym i zuchwałym zachowaniu się Szwejka, którego ostatnie słowa odpowiedzi uważał za złośliwe docinki. Wywodził, że gdyby miało iść tak dalej, to wszyscy oficerowie stracą w oczach swoich podwładnych na powadze, o czym chyba żaden z panów oficerów nie wątpi. Sam on jeszcze przed wojną rozmawiał o tym z panem starostą, że każdy przełożony wobec podwładnych musi umieć zachować autorytet. Pan starosta był tego samego zdania. Osobliwie teraz, gdy coraz bardziej zbliżamy się ku nieprzyjacielowi, trzeba żołnierzy trzymać w strachu. Żąda tego, aby Szwejk został dyscyplinarnie ukarany. Kapitan Sagner, który jako oficer służby czynnej nienawidził wszystkich oficerów rezerwy, wywodzących się z różnych branż cywilnych, zwrócił uwagę podporucznika Duba, że podobne żądania mogą być podawane jedynie w postaci raportów, a nie w taki dziwaczny, sklepikarski sposób, jakby się targowało o cenę kartofli. O ile chodzi o Szwejka, to pierwszą instancją, której Szwejk podlega prawnie, jest porucznik Lukasz. Takie rzeczy robi się porządnie, w formie raportu. Z kompanii idzie taka rzecz do batalionu, o czym chyba pan podporucznik wie. Jeśli Szwejk dopuścił się czegoś takiego, to musi stanąć do raportu przed kompanią, a jeśli się odwoła, to stanie przed batalionem. Gdyby wszakże porucznik Lukasz uważał opowiadanie pana porucznika Duba za wystarczające i gdyby sobie życzył na podstawie tego opowiadania ukarać Szwejka, to on, kapitan Sagner, nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby Szwejk został wezwany i przesłuchany. Porucznik Lukasz też nie miał nic przeciwko temu, zaznaczył jedynie, że z opowiadań Szwejka sam wie bardzo dobrze, że brat jego był istotnie profesorem i oficerem rezerwy. Podporucznik Dub zachwiał się wobec tego i rzekł, że domaga się ukarania jedynie w sensie ogólniejszym i że bardzo być może, iż odnośny Szwejk nie umie się należycie wyrażać i że dlatego odpowiedzi jego wydały się zuchwałymi docinkami i brakiem szacunku dla przełożonego. Prócz tego z całego wyglądu odnośnego Szwejka widać, że jest to człowiek nietęgiego rozumu. W taki sposób burza przeleciała nad głową Szwejka nie wyrządzając mu szkody. W wagonie, w którym była kancelaria i magazyn batalionu, sierżant rachuby batalionu Bautanzel z wielką przyjemnością rozdawał dwóm pisarzom po garści dezynfekujących cukierków z tych pudełek, które miały zostać rozdane całemu batalionowi. Było to zresztą zjawiskiem stałym, że wszystko, co było przeznaczone dla szeregowców, musiało przejść przez taką samą manipulację w kancelarii batalionu jak owe nieszczęsne cukiereczki. Zwyczajna rzecz w czasie wojny. Jeśli kiedy podczas inspekcji zostało stwierdzone, że tu czy tam nie ma złodziejstwa, to i tak ci najprzeróżniejsi sierżanci rachuby i pisarze kancelarii byli stale podejrzewani, że przekraczają budżet i że dopuszczają się różnych nadużyć, żeby jedno z drugim wyrównać. Toteż tutaj, gdzie wszyscy obżerali się cukiereczkami, żeby tego świństwa użyć do sytości, skoro pod ręką nie było niczego lepszego, co można by było skraść szeregowcom, Bautanzel zaczął mówić o smutnych stosunkach panujących podczas tej podróży: — Byłem już w dwóch marszbatalionach, ale takiej nędzy, jak podczas tej podróży, jeszcze nie zaznałem. Wtedy, zanim dojechaliśmy do Preszova, to mieliśmy całe stosy wszystkiego, czego tylko dusza zapragnęła. Miałem na boku dziesięć tysięcy papierosów „Memfis”, dwie olbrzymie bryły sera szwajcarskiego, trzysta puszek konserw, a potem, gdy szliśmy na Bardejov do okopów i gdy Rosjanie odcięli nas od Musziny i przerwali komunikację z Preszovem, robiło się interesiki aż miło! Tak na oko oddałem z tego wszystkiego dziesiątą część dla marszbatalionu, że niby uciułałem, a całą resztę rozprzedałem w taborach. Mieliśmy u nas majora Sojkę, a ten major to był wielka świnia. Oczywiście nie żaden bohater i najchętniej przesiadywał u nas przy taborach, gdy na górze gwizdały kule i pękały szrapnele. Zawsze się do nas przypętał, że niby musi się przekonać, czy się dla szeregowców gotuje jak się należy. Zazwyczaj przychodził do nas na dół, gdy się rozchodziła wiadomość, że Moskale znowu coś szykują. Drżał na całym ciele, trzeba było dawać mu w kuchni araku i dopiero potem zabierał się do przeglądania wszystkich kuchni polowych, jakie znajdowały się w sąsiedztwie taborów, ponieważ droga na pozycje w górze była niedostępna i jedzenie wydawano w nocy. Stosunki były wtedy takie, że o jakiejś osobnej kuchni oficerskiej nawet mowy być nie mogło. Jedyną drogę, jaka jeszcze była wolna i łączyła nas z tyłami, obsadzili Niemcy z Rzeszy, a ci Niemcy zatrzymywali wszystko lepsze dla siebie, nam zaś posyłali tylko to, czego sami nie chcieli. Było krucho, kuchni oficerskich być nie mogło. Przez cały ten czas nie udało mi się nic więcej zaoszczędzić w kancelarii prócz prosiątka, które kazaliśmy sobie uwędzić, a ze strachu, żeby ten major Sojka nie wpadł na nie, przechowywaliśmy je o milę drogi przy artylerii, gdzie mieliśmy znajomego kanoniera. Więc ten major, jak tylko do nas przyszedł, to zaraz zaczął próbować w kuchniach zupy. Rzecz prosta, że mięsa nie mogliśmy dużo gotować, bo w okolicy rzadko trafiła się jak świnia lub chuda krówka. A Prusacy robili nam jeszcze wielką konkurencję i płacili przy rekwizycjach bydła dwa razy tyle co my. Przez cały czas, gdy staliśmy pod Bardejovem, nie mogłem wiele więcej zaoszczędzić przy kupowaniu bydła jak jakieś tysiąc dwieście koron, i to jeszcze przeważnie dawałem zamiast pieniędzy asygnatę ze stemplem batalionu, osobliwie w ostatnich czasach, kiedy już było wiadomo, że na wschodzie przed nami Rosjanie są już w Radvaniu, a na zachodzie za nami w Podolinie. Najgorzej mieć do czynienia z takim narodem jak tamtejszy, nie umiejący czytać i pisać. Każdy z takich gospodarzy podpisywał się trzema krzyżykami, o czym nasza intendentura bardzo dobrze wiedziała, tak że gdy się posyłało do intendentury po pieniądze, nie można było załączać kwitów podrabianych, Subtelniejsze machlojki z wypłatami można robić tylko tam, gdzie naród jest bardziej oświecony i umie się podpisywać. No i jak już powiedziałem, Prusacy przelicytowali nas i płacili gotówką, więc gdy się gdziekolwiek zjawiliśmy, to ludziska spoglądali na nas jak na bandytów, a intendentura wydała nadto rozkaz, że kwity podpisane krzyżykami będą przekazywane rachubie do kontrolowania. A tych drabów kontrolerów było zatrzęsienie. Przyszedł taki pieski syn, nażarł się i napił, a nazajutrz zrobił donos. Ten major Sojka włóczył się ciągle po kuchniach i próbował tak gorliwie, że razu pewnego powyciągał z kotła całe mięso przeznaczone dla całej 4 kompanii. Słowo honoru. Zaczął od głowizny wieprzowej, że niby, powiada, nie dogotowana i trzeba ją jeszcze trochę pogotować; mięsa się wtedy co prawda gotowało niewiele i na całą kompanię wypadało wszystkiego jakieś dwanaście dawnych, rzetelnych porcji. A major wszystko zjadł. Potem wziął się do próbowania polewki i zaczął robił piekło, że jest wodnista. „Co to, powiada, za porządek, mięsna polewka bez mięsa!” Kazał ją zaprawić prażoną mąką i wrzucił do niej mój ostatni makaron, który udało mi się zaoszczędzić przez cały ten czas. Ale najbardziej mnie złościło to, że na tę zaprażkę poszło dwa kilo masła śmietankowego, uciułanego jeszcze za czasów kuchni oficerskiej. Miałem to masło na półce nad pryczą, a ten z pyskiem na mnie, czyje to masło. Mówię mu, że według budżetu na utrzymanie żołnierzy, zgodnie z ostatnim rozkazem dywizji, na jednego żołnierza wypada po piętnaście gramów masła na odżywianie albo dwadzieścia jeden gramów słoniny, a ponieważ to, co jest, nie wystarcza dla wszystkich, więc się przechowuje, dopóki nie będzie tyle, żeby wszyscy żołnierze otrzymali, co im się należy według przepisanej wagi. Major Sojka rozgniewał się okrutnie i zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, że pewno czekam, aż przyjdą Moskale i zabiorą nam ostatnie dwa kilo masła. Natychmiast kazał wrzucić masło do polewki, skoro nie ma w niej mięsa. W taki sposób straciłem wszystkie swoje zapasy. Ten major miał już coś takiego do siebie, że gdzie się pojawił, przynosił z sobą jakąś biedę. Stopniowo tak sobie węch wykształcił, że od razu wytropił każdy mój najskromniejszy zapasik. Pewnego razu zaoszczędziłem wołowe cynadry i chciałem je sobie udusić, gdy wtem przyszedł major, zajrzał pod pryczę i znalazł je. Zaczął wrzeszczeć, więc mu powiedziałem, że cynadry są przeznaczone do zakopania, bo są zepsute, co stwierdził dzisiaj przed południem konował artylerii, który jest po kursie weterynaryjnym. Major zabrał z sobą żołnierza z taboru i razem z tym żołnierzem gotował sobie te cynadry na górce pod skałami w kociołkach. To przypieczętowało los majora: Rosjanie ujrzeli blask płomienia, dali ognia z osiemnastki w kociołek i w majora, i szlus. Ale gdy poszliśmy potem popatrzeć w to miejsce, niepodobna było rozpoznać, czy po skałach są rozmazane cynadry wołowe, czy nerki pana majora. * * * Następnie przyszła wiadomość, że pociąg ruszy dopiero za cztery godziny, bo tor prowadzący na Hatvan jest zajęty pociągami z rannymi. Rozeszła się wiadomość, że pod Egerem zderzył się pociąg sanitarny, pełen chorych i rannych, z pociągiem wiozącym artylerię. Z Budapesztu miano tam wyprawić dwa pociągi pomocnicze. Po chwili wyobraźnia całego batalionu była w ruchu. Mówiono o dwustu zabitych i rannych, a także o tym, że to zderzenie było rozmyślne, dla zatarcia śladów różnych nadużyć popełnianych przy zaopatrywaniu chorych. To było bodźcem do ostrej krytyki niedostatecznego zaopatrywania batalionu i złodziejstw popełnianych w kancelarii i w magazynie. Większość żołnierzy była zdania, że feldfebel rachuby batalionu Bautanzel wszystkim dzieli się sumiennie z oficerami. W wagonie sztabowym kapitan Sagner oświadczył, że według marszruty właściwie powinni już być na granicy galicyjskiej. W Egerze mieli fasować chleb i konserwy na trzy dni dla szeregowców. Do Egeru jest jeszcze dziesięć godzin jazdy. Ma tam być tyle pociągów z rannymi po ofensywie za Lwowem, że podług depeszy nie ma tam ani bochenka chleba, ani jednej puszki konserw. Otrzymał rozkaz, aby wypłacić szeregowcom po 6 koron i 72 halerze na głowę zamiast chleba i konserw, co ma być uskutecznione przy wypłacaniu żołdu za ostatnie 9 dni, o ile oczywiście nadejdą tymczasem pieniądze z brygady. W kasie jest zaledwie jakieś dwanaście tysięcy koron. — Świństwo ze strony pułku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz — żeby nas puszczać w świat tak bez grosza. Podchorąży Wolf i porucznik Kolarz zaczęli szeptać między sobą o tym, że pułkownik Schröder w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni przekazał na swoje konto do banku w Wiedniu szesnaście tysięcy koron. Porucznik Kolarz opowiadał następnie, w jaki sposób robi się oszczędności. Okrada się pułk na sześć tysięcy koron, chowa się je do własnej kieszeni i z żelazną konsekwencją i logiką wydaje się rozkaz wszystkim kuchniom, żeby zmniejszyły rację grochu po trzy gramy dziennie na szeregowca. Miesięcznie czyni to 90 gramów oszczędności na szeregowcu, a w każdej kuchni przy kompanii oszczędność musi wynosić co najmniej 16 kilogramów, czym kucharz musi się na żądanie wykazać. Porucznik Kolarz i podchorąży Wolf opowiadali sobie o wypadkach konkretnych i będących na porządku dziennym, i przez nich samych zauważonych. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że takie rzeczy działy się stale w całej administracji wojskowej. Zaczynało się od jakiegoś sierżanta rachuby marnej kompanijki, a kończyło się na zapobiegliwym generale, który skrzętnie robił zapasy na czarną godzinę. Wojna wymagała dzielności także w kradzieży. Intendenci spoglądali po sobie z miłością, jakby chcieli rzec: „Jesteśmy jednym ciałem i jedną duszą, kradniemy, kolego, dopuszczamy się oszustw, bracie, ale cóż my na to poradzimy? Trudno płynąć przeciwko prądowi. Jeśli my nie weźmiemy, to wezmą inni, i jeszcze o nas powiedzą, że nie kradniemy dlatego, iż nakradliśmy już dość!” Do wagonu wszedł pan z czerwonymi i złotymi lampasami. Był to znowuż jeden z tych generałów, którzy jeździli po wszystkich szlakach na inspekcję. — Siadajcie, panowie — rzekł uprzejmie, ciesząc się szczerze, że znowu przyłapał jakiś eszelon, o którym nie wiedział, czy w ogóle się z nim spotka. Gdy kapitan Sagner chciał mu złożyć raport, generał machnął tylko ręką: — Pański eszelon nie jest w porządku. Pański eszelon nie śpi. Pański eszelon powinien już spać. Eszelony powinny spać, gdy stoją na torze, tak samo jak w koszarach, od dziewiątej wieczór. Mówił urywanymi zdaniami: — Przed dziewiątą wyprowadza się szeregowców do latryny za stacją, a potem idzie się spać. Inaczej szeregowcy w nocy zanieczyszczają tor. Rozumie pan, panie kapitanie? Niech pan powtórzy. Albo niech pan tego nie powtarza i zrobi tak, jak ja sobie życzę. Zatrąbić na apel, zapędzić do latryny, zatrąbić sztrajchTu: capstrzyk. (z niem. Streich.) i spać! I kontrolować, kto nie śpi. Karać. Tak! To wszystko! Kolację wydawać o szóstej. — Mówił o czymś nieistotnym, o czymś, co się już nie dzieje, co było kiedyś. Stał przed oficerami niby upiór z czwartego wymiaru. — Kolację wydawać o szóstej — mówił spoglądając na zegarek, który wskazywał dziesięć minut po jedenastej w nocy. — Um halb neune Appel, Latrinenscheissen, dann schlafen gehen.O pół do dziewiątej apel, sranie w latrynach, potem spać. (niem.) Na kolację tutaj o szóstej gulasz z kartoflami zamiast 15 deka sera szwajcarskiego. Potem wydał rozkaz pokazania mu pogotowia. Znowuż tedy kapitan Sagner kazał zatrąbić na alarm, a inspekcyjny generał, przyglądając się batalionowi stojącemu w szeregach, spacerował z oficerami, bezustannie mówił do nich o tym samym i stukając palcem w tarczę zegarka, powtarzał swoje słowa, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimiś idiotami, którzy nic zrozumieć nie mogą: — Also, sechen Sie. Um halb neune scheissen, und nach einer halben Stunde schlafen. Das genügt vollkommen.Widzi pan, o pół do dziewiątej srać, po półgodzinie spać. To w zupełności wystarczy. (niem.) W tych czasach przejściowych szeregowcy mają i tak rzadki stolec. Główna rzecz: spać! Jest to pokrzepienie do dalszego marszu. Dopóki szeregowcy siedzą w pociągu, winni wypocząć. O ile nie ma dość miejsca w wagonach, szeregowcy śpią partienweisePartiami. (niem.). Trzecia część szeregowców kładzie się wygodnie i śpi od dziewiątej do północy, reszta szeregowców stoi tymczasem i czeka. Następnie ci, co się wyspali, robią miejsce partii następnej, która śpi od północy do godziny trzeciej rano. Trzecia partia śpi od trzeciej do szóstej. Potem pobudka i szeregowcy się myją. Podczas jazdy nie pozwalać szeregowcom na wyskakiwanie z wagonów! Gdy żołnierzowi złamie nogę nieprzyjaciel... — generał postukał się przy tych słowach w nogę — ...to jest to powodem do słusznej dumy, ale niepotrzebne kaleczenie się przy wyskakiwaniu z wagonów jest karygodne. — A więc to jest pański batalion? — pytał kapitana Sagnera przyglądając się żołnierzom ospałym i ociężałym. Niejeden, zbudzony ze snu, nie mógł się opanować i ziewał na chłodnym nocnym powietrzu od ucha do ucha. — To jest, panie kapitanie, batalion ziewających. Szeregowcy powinni spać od godziny dziewiątej. Generał zatrzymał się przed kompania 11, gdzie na lewym skrzydle stał Szwejk. Ziewał jak lew na pustyni, ale elegancko zasłaniał usta, chociaż spod osłaniającej dłoni odzywało się takie buczenie, że porucznik Lukasz drżał ze strachu, żeby generał nie poświęcił temu buczeniu żywszej uwagi. Wydało mu się, że Szwejk ziewa z rozmyślną ostentacją. A generał, jakby wiedział o strachu porucznika, podszedł do Szwejka i zapytał: — Böhm oder Deutscher?Czech czy Niemiec? (niem.) — Böhm, melde gehorsam, Herr Generalmajor!Czech, melduję posłusznie, panie generał-majorze! (niem.) — Dobrze — rzekł generał, który był Polakiem i umiał trochę po czesku. — Buczysz jak krowa na siano. Stul pysk, zamknij gębę, nie bucz. Byłeś już w latrynie? — Posłusznie melduję, panie generale, że nie byłem. — Dlaczego nie poszedłeś wysrać się razem z innymi? — Posłusznie melduję, panie generale, że podczas manewrów pod Piskiem, gdy szeregowcy rozłazili się po życie, to pan pułkownik Wachtl mówił nam, że żołnierz nie powinien myśleć ciągłe o scheisserei, żołnierz powinien myśleć o walczeniu. I jeszcze melduję posłusznie, że nie ma po co chodzić do latryny. I tak się nic nie zrobi. Podług marszruty już na kilku stacjach mieliśmy dostać kolację, a nie dostaliśmy nic. Z pustym żołądkiem nie ma co pchać się do latryny. Objaśniwszy panu generałowi powikłaną sytuację słowy nader prostymi, Szwejk spojrzał na niego okiem pełnym takiego zaufania, że generał wziął to spojrzenie za prośbę poratowania żołnierzy. Oczywiście, gdy już wydaje się rozkaz marszu do latryny oddziałami, to rozkaz taki musi być poparty realnymi faktami. — Niech im pan każe wsiadać do wagonów — rzekł generał do kapitana Sagnera. — Jak to jest, że szeregowcy nie dostali kolacji? Wszystkie eszelony przejeżdżające przez tę stację winny otrzymać kolację. Jest to stacja zaopatrzenia. Istnieje ściśle określony plan. Generał rzekł to z taką pewnością siebie i takim tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że skoro teraz już jest godzina jedenasta w nocy, a żołnierze nie dostali kolacji o szóstej wieczorem, to nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tylko zatrzymać tu pociąg przez noc i dzień następny aż do wieczora, aby żołnierze mogli otrzymać gulasz z kartoflami. — Nie ma nic gorszego — rzekł z wielką powagą — nad zapominanie podczas transportu o zaopatrywaniu żołnierzy. Obowiązkiem moim jest dowiedzieć się, jak stoją sprawy dowództwa stacji. Albowiem, moi panowie, czasem dowódcy eszelonów winni są sami. Podczas rewizji stacji Subotište na południowej kolei bośniackiej stwierdziłem, że sześć eszelonów nie otrzymało kolacji dlatego, iż dowódcy tych eszelonów zapomnieli jej zażądać. Sześć razy przyrządzano na stacji gulasz z kartoflami i nikt go nie zażądał. Trzeba było jedzenie wyrzucać na kupę. Proszę panów, były istne góry gulaszu z kartoflami, a o trzy stacje dalej żołnierze żebrali, właśnie ci żołnierze, którzy w Subotište przejechali obok kopców gulaszu i kartofli. Żebrali o kawałek chleba. Jak panowie widzicie, winę ponosiła nie administracja wojskowa. — Machnął energicznie ręką. — Dowódcy eszelonów nie spełnili swoich obowiązków. Chodźmy do kancelarii. Oficerowie poszli za nim myśląc w duchu, że wszyscy generałowie zwariowali. W komendzie stacji okazało się, że o gulaszu nic tu nie wiadomo. Prawda, że miano tu gotować kolację dla wszystkich przejeżdżających eszelonów, ale potem przyszedł rozkaz, żeby w rachubie wewnętrznej zaopatrzenia wojsk pozaliczać po 72 halerze na żołnierza, tak że każdy oddział przejeżdżający ma na swoim koncie po 72 halerze na szeregowca i sumę tę otrzyma przy najbliższej wypłacie żołdu. O ile chodzi o chleb, to żołnierze otrzymają go w Vatianie na stacji, po pół bochenka na żołnierza. Dowódca punktu zaopatrzenia nie bał się generała. Rzekł mu prosto w oczy, że rozkazy co chwila są zmieniane. Czasem miewa przygotowane pożywienie dla eszelonów, ale przyjeżdża pociąg sanitarny, legitymuje się rozkazem wyższym, i koniec. Eszelon staje przed problemem pustych kotłów. Generał gorliwie potakiwał, że tak jest, ale że stosunki się poprawią, bo na początku było znacznie gorzej. Wszystkiego niepodobna zrobić od razu, potrzebne jest doświadczenie, praktyka. Teoria przeszkadza właśnie praktyce. Im dłużej trwać będzie wojna, tym lepsze zapanują porządki. — Mogę panom dać przykład z życia — rzekł z wielkim zadowoleniem, że przypomniał sobie coś kapitalnego. — Przed dwoma dniami eszelony przejeżdżające przez stację Hatvan nie dostały chleba, a wy go jutro będziecie fasowali. Teraz chodźmy do restauracji dworcowej. W restauracji pan generał znowu zaczął mówić o latrynie i o tym, że to bardzo nieładny widok, gdy wszędzie na torze widać kaktusy. Jadł przy tym befsztyk i wszystkim się wydawało, że pan generał przeżuwa taki kaktus. Na latryny kładł tak wielki nacisk, jakby od nich zależały losy monarchii. Wobec sytuacji, jaka się wytworzyła skutkiem wystąpienia Włoch, zadeklarował, że właśnie w latrynach wojskowych spoczywa niezaprzeczona przewaga naszego żołnierza w kampanii włoskiej. Wydawało się niemal, że zwycięstwo Austrii spoczywa w latrynie. Dla pana generała wszystko było niesłychanie proste. Droga do sławy wojennej prowadziła według recepty: „O szóstej wieczorem żołnierze dostają gulasz z kartoflami, o pół do dziewiątej idzie wojsko do latryny, żeby się wyknocić, o dziewiątej idzie spać. Przed takim wojskiem nieprzyjaciel pierzcha ze zgrozą.” Pan generał zadumał się, zapalił cygaro „Operas” i bardzo długo spoglądał w sufit. Namyślał się, co by tak jeszcze powiedzieć i o czym by tak pouczyć oficerów, skoro raz już wdał się z nimi w rozmowę. — Rdzeń pańskiego batalionu jest zdrowy — rzekł niespodziewanie, gdy wszyscy byli przekonani, że jeszcze patrzeć będzie w sufit i milczeć. — Wszystko jest w zupełnym porządku. Ten żołnierz, z którym rozmawiałem, rzuca jak najlepsze światło na cały batalion swoją szczerością i postawą. To jest poręka, że batalion walczyć będzie do ostatniej kropli krwi. Zamilkł i znowuż się zapatrzył w sufit opierając się wygodnie o poręcz krzesła. W tej pozycji mówił dalej, przy czym jedynie podporucznik Dub z niewolniczą uległością spoglądał na sufit razem z panem generałem. — Ale batalion pański winien dbać o to, aby czyny jego nie zostały zapomniane. Bataliony waszej brygady mają już swoją historię, a wasz batalion winien tworzyć dalszy ciąg tej historii. Ale nie macie człowieka, który by prowadził dokładną kronikę czynów batalionu i tworzył jego historię. W ręku takiego kronikarza winny być wszystkie nici tego, co która kompania wykonała. Trzeba na to człowieka inteligentnego: osioł i bydlę nie zda się tu na nic. Panie kapitanie, musi pan zamianować bataillonsgeschichtsschreiberaKronikarz batalionu (niem.). Potem spojrzał na zegar ścienny, który całemu ospałemu towarzystwu przypominał, że już czas się rozejść. Na generała czekał na torze specjalny pociąg inspekcyjny; generał poprosił panów oficerów, aby go odprowadzili do wagonu sypialnego. Komendant stacji westchnął, bo generał ani pomyślał, że trzeba zapłacić za befsztyk i butelkę wina. Znowuż będzie musiał wszystko zapłacić sam. Takie wizyty zdarzają się po kilka razy dziennie. Poszły na to już wagony siana, które kazał przesunąć na ślepy tor i sprzedał je firmie „Löwenstein”, wojskowym dostawcom siana, w taki sam sposób, w jaki sprzedaje się żyto na pniu. Intendentura znowu kupiła te dwa wagony siana od firmy „Löwenstein”, ale dowódca stacji dla pewności pozostawił je dalej na ślepym torze. Nie wiadomo było, czy nie wypadnie mu jeszcze raz odprzedać je tej firmie. Za to wszakże wszystkie wojskowe inspekcje zawadzające o tę stację chwaliły sobie komendanta, że daje dobrze jeść i pić. Rano eszelon stał jeszcze na torze. Po pobudce żołnierze myli się przy pompach czerpiąc wodę do menażek, a pan generał, który jeszcze nie odjechał, poszedł osobiście rewidować latryny, do których według dziennego rozkazu kapitana Sagnera żołnierze chodzili „schwarmweise unter Kommando der Schwarmkommandanten”Drużynami pod komendą drużynowych. (niem.), żeby pan generał miał uciechę. Aby zaś uciechę miał także podporucznik Dub, kapitan Sagner zakomunikował mu, że ma dzisiaj dyżur. Podporucznik Dub pilnował tedy latryn. Były one długie, dwurzędowe i mieściły się w nich naraz dwie drużyny żołnierzy. W tej chwili żołnierze grzecznie i ładnie siedzieli w kucki jeden przy drugim nad wykopanymi rowami jak jaskółki na drutach telegraficznych, kiedy jesienią wybierają się w podróż do dalekiej Afryki. Białe kolana sterczały ze spuszczonych spodni, każdy żołnierz miał pas rzemienny przerzucony przez kark, jakby się chciał powiesić i tylko czekał na rozkaz. I w tym widać było żelazną dyscyplinę wojskową, organizację. Na lewym skrzydle siedział Szwejk, który przyplątał się tu także, i z wielkim zainteresowaniem odczytywał kawałek papieru, wyrwanego z jakiejś powieści Różeny Jesenskiej: ...tejszym pensjonacie, niestety, damy ''em nieokreślone, naprawdę zapewne więcej ''tkie przeważnie zamknięte koło ''ały menu do swoich pokojów albo też ''charakterystycznej zabawie. A jeśli czasem i ''człowiek, to tylko próżne tęsknoty budz ''się poprawiła albo nie chciała tak skutecznie ''czyć, jakby sobie życzyły. ''nic nie było dla młodego Krzyczki... Podniósłszy oczy znad świstka Szwejk bezwiednie spojrzał ku wyjściu z latryny i zdziwił się. W pełnej gali stał tam wczorajszy pan generał ze swoim adiutantem, zaś obok nich wyprostowany podporucznik Dub gorliwie im coś tłumaczył. Szwejk rozejrzał się dokoła siebie. Wszyscy siedzieli spokojnie nad rowami i tylko szarże stały jak skostniałe, bez ruchu. Szwejk zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Zerwał się tak, jak był, ze spuszczonymi spodniami, z rzemiennym pasem na karku, szybko użył papieru, który trzymał w ręku, i wrzasnął: — Einstellen! Auf! Habt acht! Rechts schaut!Stój! Powstań! Baczność! Na prawo patrz! (niem.) I zasalutował. Dwa długie rzędy żołnierzy ze spuszczonymi spodniami i z rzemiennymi pasami na karkach stanęły nad latrynami. Generał uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i rzekł: — Ruht! Weiter machen.Spocznij! Robić dalej. (niem.) Dziesiętnik Malek pierwszy dał przykład swemu oddziałowi, że winien wrócić do pozycji pierwotnej. Tylko Szwejk stał i salutował dalej, bowiem z jednej strony podchodził ku niemu z groźną miną podporucznik Dub, z drugiej — z uśmiechem pan generał. — Ja was widział w nocy — ozwał się generał do Szwejka, żołnierza zaiste bardzo dziwnej postaci. — Ich melde gehorsam, Herr Generalmajor — tłumaczył wzburzony podporucznik Dub zwracając się do generała — der Mann ist blödsinnig und als Idiot bekannt, säghafter DummkopfMelduję posłusznie, panie generale, ten człowiek jest głupi i znany idiota, notoryczny bałwan. (niem.). — Was sagen Sie, Herr Leutnant?Co pan mówi, panie lejtnant? (niem.) — wrzasnął nagle generał na podporucznika Duba i zaczął mu tłumaczyć, że jest właśnie całkiem przeciwnie. Żołnierz, który wie, co trzeba zrobić, gdy widzi przełożonego, nie jest taki głupi jak szarże, które tego nie wiedzą czy udają, że nie wiedzą. Jest tu tak samo jak w polu. W chwili niebezpieczeństwa prosty żołnierz przejmuje dowództwo. Podporucznik Dub sam powinien był zakomenderować: „Einstellen! Auf! Habt acht! Rechts schaut!” — Podtarłeś sobie Arsch?Dupa. (niem.) — zapytał generał Szwejka. — Posłusznie melduję, panie generale, że wszystko w porządku. — Więcej srać nie będziesz? — Posłusznie melduję, panie generale, że jestem fertigGotów. (niem.). — No to zapnij spodnie jak się patrzy i stań na baczność. Ponieważ ostatnie słowo generał wymówił nieco głośniej, najbliżsi żołnierze zaczęli stawać nad latryną. Ale generał jak najuprzejmiej skinął im ręką i tonem ojcowskiej życzliwości mówił: — Aber nein, ruht, ruht, nur weiter machen.Ależ nie, spocznij, dalej robić spokojnie. (niem.) Szwejk stał tymczasem przed generałem w pełnej gali, a pan generał wygłosił do niego po niemiecku krótkie przemówienie: — Szacunek dla przełożonych, znajomość regulaminu służbowego i przytomność umysłu znaczy w wojsku bardzo wiele. A jeśli z tym łączy się jeszcze dzielność, to nie ma takiego nieprzyjaciela, którego musielibyśmy się obawiać. Zwracając się do podporucznika Duba i szturchając Szwejka palcem w brzuch, generał mówił: — Niech pan sobie zapamięta: żołnierza tego natychmiast po przybyciu na front koniecznie awansować, a przy najbliższej sposobności przedstawić go do odznaczenia brązowym medalem za ścisłe pełnienie służby i znajomość... Wissen Sie doch, was ich schon meine.. Abtreten!Wie pan przecież, co mam na myśli... Odmaszerować! (niem.) Generał oddalał się od latryny, a podporucznik Dub wydawał tymczasem rozkazy tak głośne, aby mógł być słyszany przez generała: — Erster Schwarm auf! Doppelreihen... Zweiter Schwarm...Pierwsza drużyna, powstań! W dwuszeregu... Druga drużyna... (niem.) Szwejk opuszczał tymczasem latrynę, a gdy przechodził obok pod porucznika Duba, zasalutował z wielką energią, ale podporucznik i tak zatrzymał go i Szwejk musiał salutować jeszcze raz; podporucznik Dub powtarzał przy tym swoje: — Znasz mnie? Nie znasz mnie! Ty mnie znasz z dobrej strony, ale jak mnie poznasz ze złej strony, to się rozpłaczesz! Szwejk oddalił się wreszcie, aby wsiąść do wagonu, a po drodze myślał: „Kiedyśmy stali w Karlinie w koszarach, był u nas lejtnant Chudavy, który gdy się rozzłościł, to wygadywał inaczej: "Pamiętajcie, chłopcy, że ja potrafię być wielką świnią i taką świnią pozostanę, dopóki wy będziecie w naszej kompanii."” Kiedy przechodził koło wagonu sztabowego, skinął na niego porucznik Lukasz i kazał powiedzieć Balounowi, żeby mu prędko przyniósł kawę i żeby mleko skondensowane zamknął porządnie, bo się może zepsuć. Baloun gotował właśnie kawę dla porucznika na małej maszynce spirytusowej u sierżanta rachuby Vańka. Idąc z poleceniem porucznika do Balouna, Szwejk zauważył, że w tym czasie, kiedy go nie było, cały wagon zaczął pić kawę. Puszka z kawą i puszka z mlekiem były już do połowy opróżnione, a Baloun, popijając ciepły napój, grzebał łyżeczką w mleku skondensowanym, żeby sobie kawę jeszcze poprawić. Jurajda, kucharz-okultysta, i sierżant rachuby Vaniek obiecywali, że jak tylko nadejdą konserwy mleczne i kawowe, to się panu porucznikowi Lukaszowi wszystko odda. Szwejkowi także zaproponowano kawę, ale on odmówił i rzekł do Balouna: — W tej chwili ze sztabu armii przyszedł rozkaz, żeby każdego pucybuta, który swemu oficerowi ukradnie konserwę mleczną i kawową, wieszać w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Kazał ci to powiedzieć pan oberlejtnant, który życzy sobie natychmiast otrzymać kawę. Wystraszony Baloun wyrwał telefoniście Chodounskiemu jego porcję, daną mu przed chwilą, przystawił ją do ognia, żeby się ogrzała, dodał zgęszczonego mleka i pędził z filiżanką do wagonu sztabowego. Z oczami wytrzeszczonymi podał kawę porucznikowi Lukaszowi, przy czym przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że porucznik Lukasz czyta mu w oczach, jak to on gospodarował w jego konserwach. — Trochę się spóźniłem — jąkał się Baloun — ponieważ nie mogłem puszki otworzyć. — Pewnoś znowu mleko rozlał, co? — pytał porucznik Lukasz upijając trochę kawy. — A może żarłeś mleko łyżkami jak zupę? Wiesz, co cię czeka? Baloun westchnął i zaczął lamentować: — Mam troje dzieci, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant. — Miej się na baczności, mój Balounie. Jeszcze raz ostrzegam cię przed skutkami twej żarłoczności. Czy Szwejk nie mówił ci nic? — W przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin mogę zostać powieszony — smutnie odpowiedział Baloun kiwając się na wszystkie strony. — Nie kiwaj mi się tu, idioto — rzekł z uśmiechem porucznik Lukasz — i popraw się. Pozbądź się już raz tego obżarstwa i powiedz Szwejkowi, żeby się tu gdzie na stacji czy w okolicy rozejrzał za czymś dobrym do zjedzenia. Masz tu na to dziesiątaka. Wręcz go Szwejkowi, bo ciebie nie poślę. Ciebie wtedy dopiero poślę, gdy będziesz tak nażarty, że o mało nie pękniesz. Czyś mi aby nie zeżarł ostatniego pudełka sardynek? Mówisz, że nie; przynieś mi je i pokaż. Baloun wręczył Szwejkowi pieniądze, powiedział mu, że oberlejtnant życzy sobie otrzymać za nie coś dobrego do zjedzenia, i z westchnieniem wyjął z porucznikowego kuferka pudełko sardynek. Serce ściskało mu się na myśl, że musi je pokazywać swemu przełożonemu. Tak bardzo cieszył się biedak, że porucznik może o tych sardynkach zapomniał, a tu masz! Porucznik zatrzyma je niezawodnie przy sobie i tyle z tego będzie. Baloun miał wrażenie, że został okradziony. — Posłusznie melduję, że przyniosłem sardynki, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł głosem cierpkim podając Lukaszowi pudełko. — Czy każe je pan otworzyć? — Dobrze, Baloun. Nie otwieraj ich, ale zanieś je tam, gdzie były. Chciałem się tylko przekonać, czy do nich nie zajrzałeś. Gdyś mi podawał kawę, to mi się zdawało, że masz usta tłuste od oliwy. Czy Szwejk już poszedł? — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że już poszedł — odpowiedział Baloun z twarzą rozjaśnioną. — Powiedział, że pan oberlejtnant będzie bardzo zadowolony, że panu oberlejtnantowi wszyscy będą zazdrościli. Poszedł w okolice dworca i powiedział, że tutaj wszystko dobrze zna aż do Rokosz Palaty. A gdyby pociąg odszedł bez niego, to się przyłączy do kolumny automobilowej i na najbliższej stacji dogoni nas. Powiada, że nie trzeba się o niego kłopotać, bo on zna swoje obowiązki. Dopędzi nas, choćby mu wypadło gonić nas w dorożce na własny koszt aż do Galicji. Zgadza się, aby mu to potem potrącać z żołdu. W ogóle niech się pan o niego nie martwi, panie oberlejtnant. — Idź już sobie — głosem przygnębionym rzekł porucznik Lukasz. Z kancelarii dowództwa przyszła wiadomość, że pociąg ruszy dopiero po południu o godzinie drugiej na Gödölö-Aszód i że na dworcu fasuje się dla oficerów po dwa litry czerwonego wina i po butelce koniaku. Mówiono, że ma to być jakaś zagubiona przesyłka Czerwonego Krzyża. Tak czy owak, spadło to wino z koniakiem jakby z nieba i w wagonie sztabowym zrobiło się weselej. Koniak miał trzy gwiazdki, a wino było marki „Gumpoldskirchen”. Tylko porucznik Lukasz nie odzyskał dobrego humoru. Minęła godzina, a Szwejk jeszcze ciągle nie wracał. Po upływie dalszej pół godziny do wagonu sztabu zbliżał się dziwaczny pochód, który wyszedł z kancelarii dowództwa stacji. Na przedzie kroczył Szwejk z wielką powagą i tak jakoś wzniosie, jak niezawodnie chadzali pierwsi chrześcijanie-męczennicy, gdy prowadzono ich na arenę. Po obu stronach szli honwedzi z bagnetami na karabinach. Na lewym skrzydle szedł plutonowy z komendy stacji, a za nim jakaś niewiasta w czerwonej sukni z falbanką i mężczyzna w ciżmach i okrągłym kapelusiku. Mężczyzna ten miał podbite oko i niósł żywą kurę, wystraszoną i gdaczącą. Wszystko to pchało się do wagonu sztabowego, ale plutonowy wrzasnął po madziarsku na chłopa i babę, żeby poczekali na dworze. Ujrzawszy porucznika Lukasza, Szwejk zaczął mrugać bardzo znacząco. Plutonowy pragnął się rozmówić z dowódcą 11 kompanii marszowej. Porucznik odebrał od niego pismo komendy stacji i blednąc czytał: „Do dowódcy 11 kompanii marszowej, N. marszbatalionu. 91 pułku piechoty dla dalszego przeprowadzenia sprawy Przysyła się szeregowca Józefa Szwejka, rzekomo ordynansa tejże kompanii, N. marszbatalionu, 91 pułku piechoty, oskarżonego o kradzież, jakiej dopuścił się na małżonkach István w Isatarcza, w rejonie komendy stacji. Dowody: Szeregowiec Józef Szwejk schwytawszy kurę za domem małżonków István w Isatarcza, w rejonie komendy stacji, która to kura jest własnością małżonków István (w oryginale było nowo utworzone słowo niemieckie: Istvangaten), a zatrzymany przez właściciela, który kurę chciał mu odebrać, sprzeciwił się temu, uderzył właściciela Istvána kurą w prawe oko, a ujęty przez przywołaną straż, zostaje przekazany swemu oddziałowi. Kura została oddana właścicielowi. ''Podpis oficera dyżurnego” Gdy porucznik Lukasz kwitował potwierdzenie o przyjęciu Szwejka, kolana ugięły się pod nim. Szwejk stał tak blisko niego, iż widział, że jego przełożony zapomniał dopisać datę. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — odezwał się Szwejk — że mamy dzisiaj dwudziestego czwartego. Wczoraj było dwudziestego trzeciego maja, bo nam akurat Italia wypowiedziała wojnę. Teraz, kiedym był za dworcem, to słyszałem, że o niczym innym się nie mówi, tylko o tej wojnie. Honwedzi z plutonem oddalili się, a na torze pozostali jedynie małżonkowie István, którzy bezustannie chcieli wejść do wagonu. — Gdyby pan miał przy sobie jeszcze piątaka, to moglibyśmy tę kurę kupić. Ten gałgan chce za nią piętnaście złotych, ale wlicza w to już i dziesiątaka za siniec pod okiem — mówił Szwejk tonem pogodnego opowiadania. -Ale mnie się zdaje, że dziesięć złotych za takie parszywe oko to za wiele. „Pod Starą Panią” wybili cegłą tokarzowi Matejowi całą szczękę z sześciu zębami za dwadzieścia złotych, a wtedy pieniądze miały wartość większą niż dzisiaj. Nawet kat Woischläger wiesza za cztery złocisze. — Pójdź tu — kiwnął Szwejk na człowieka z podbitym okiem i kurą — a ty, babo, czekaj. Chłop wszedł do wagonu. — On rozumie coś niecoś po niemiecku — wtrącił Szwejk — szczególniej, gdy się wymyśla, i sam też umie wymyślać niezgorzej. — Also zehn Gulden — zwrócił się do chłopa. — Fünf Gulden Henne, fünf Auge?A więc dziesięć guldenów... Pięć guldenów kura, a pięć oko. (niem.) Öt forint, widzisz, kikiriki, öt forint kukuk, igen?Pięć forintów... kikiriki, pięć forintów kukuk, tak? (węg.) Tutaj jest wagon sztabowy, złodzieju. Dawaj tu zaraz kurę! Wetknął zgłupiałemu chłopu dziesiątaka w rękę, wziął kurę, ukręcił jej łeb, a jej właściciela wypchnął z wagonu podawszy mu uprzednio rękę i potrząsnąwszy nią mocno, po przyjacielsku: — Jó napot, barátomDo widzenia, przyjacielu. (węg.), adieu, idź sobie do swojej baby, bo cię przepędzę na zbity łeb. — Sam pan widzi, panie oberlejtnant, że z ludźmi dogadać się można — rzekł Szwejk do porucznika Lukasza. — Najlepiej, gdy się wszystko udaje załatwić bez skandalu, bez wielkich ceremonii. Teraz z Balounem ugotujemy panu takiego rosołu z kury, że w Siedmiogrodzie poczują jego zapach. Porucznik Lukasz nie wytrzymał, wytrącił Szwejkowi nieszczęsną kurę z rąk i krzyknął na niego: Wiecie Szwejku, na co zasługuje taki żołnierz, który w czasie wojny łupi spokojnych mieszkańców? — Na honorową śmierć od kuli i prochu — uroczyście odpowiedział Szwejk. — Wy zasługujecie tylko na stryczek, mój Szwejku, boście poszli łupić jak zbój. Wyście, drabie jeden, nawet nie wiem, jak was nazwać, zapomnieli o przysiędze. Przecież z wami można rozum stracić! Szwejk spojrzał na porucznika okiem pytającym i szybko wyrecytował: — Posłusznie melduję, że o przysiędze nie zapomniałem i pamiętam, co żołnierz przysięga. Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że uroczyście przysięgałem swemu najjaśniejszemu królowi i panu, Franciszkowi Józefowi I, że wierny i posłuszny będę także generałom jego cesarskiej mości i w ogóle wszystkim przełożonym swoim, że będę ich szanować i chronić, a ich rozkazy i rozporządzenia we wszystkich służbach spełniać gorliwie przeciwko wszelkiemu nieprzyjacielowi, ktokolwiek byłby nim i gdziekolwiek zażąda tego ode mnie wola jego cesarskiej i królewskiej mości, na wodzie, pod wodą, na ziemi, w powietrzu, we dnie i w nocy, w bitwach, natarciach, w potyczkach i w jakichkolwiek innych przedsięwzięciach, w ogóle na każdym miejscu... Szwejk podniósł kurę i stojąc wyprostowany, patrzył w oczy porucznikowi Lukaszowi i recytował dalej: — ... każdego czasu i we wszystkich okolicznościach mężnie i dzielnie walczyć, wojsk swoich, sztandarów i chorągwi oraz dział nigdy nie opuszczać, z nieprzyjacielem nigdy w żadne porozumienia nie wchodzić, a zawsze tak postępować, jak tego prawa wojenne wymagają i jak dzielni żołnierze czynić powinni, że takim obyczajem żyć pragnę i umierać. Tak mi dopomóż Bóg. Amen. A tej kury to ja, proszę pana, nie złupiłem, ale zachowywałem się przystojnie pamiętając o przysiędze swojej. — Rzucisz tę kurę, bydlę jedno, czy nie? — wrzasnął na niego porucznik Lukasz i zdzielił go jakimiś papierami przez rękę, w której Szwejk trzymał nieboszczkę. — Spójrz na te papiery! Masz tu czarne na białym: „Przesyła się szeregowca Józefa Szwejka, rzekomo ordynansa tejże kompanii... oskarżonego o kradzież.” A teraz powiedz mi, ty maruderze, ty hieno! Nie, ja cię jednak kiedy zabiję, zabiję, rozumiesz? Powiedz mi, ty idioto, zbóju, jak mogłeś był upaść tak nisko? — Posłusznie melduję — rzekł uprzejmie Szwejk — że stanowczo o nic innego chodzić nie może, jeno o pomyłkę. Kiedym otrzymał pański rozkaz, żeby panu zbębnić coś dobrego do zjedzenia, tom się zaczął zastanawiać, co jest najlepsze. Koło stacji nie było nic, tylko końskie salami i jakieś suszone ośle mięso. Więc posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, wszystko sobie dobrze rozważyłem. Na wojnie trzeba się odżywiać dobrze i pożywnie, żeby można było znosić wszystkie wysiłki marszów. Więc chciałem, panu zrobić wielką uciechę i postanowiłem, panie oberlejtnant, ugotować panu rosół z kury. — Rosół z kury! — powtórzył porucznik chwytając się za głowę. — Tak jest, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, rosół z kury. — Kupiłem cebulę i pięć deka makaronu. Wszystko, proszę pana, mam. W tej kieszeni cebula, w tej makaron. Sól mamy w kancelarii i pieprz także. Potrzebna była jeszcze tylko kura. Więc poszedłem za stację, do Isatarczy. Właściwie jest to taka sobie wioska, a nie żadne miasto, chociaż zaraz na pierwszej ulicy jest tam taki napis: „Isatarcsa város”Miasto Isatarcsa. (węg.). Idę jedną ulicą z ogródkami, drugą, trzecią, czwartą, piątą, szóstą, siódmą, ósmą, dziewiątą, dziesiątą, jedenastą, aż na trzynastej ulicy na samym końcu, gdzie za małym domkiem zaczynały się łąki, łaziło sobie stado kurek. Podszedłem do nich i wybrałem najlepszą, najcięższą i największą, niech pan spojrzy, panie oberlejtnant, sam tłuszcz. Nie trzeba jej nawet obmacywać, bo to się widzi na pierwsze spojrzenie, że kokoszka dostawała ziarno. Więc wziąłem ją do rąk publicznie i na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców, którzy coś tam po madziarsku wykrzykiwali. Trzymam tę kurę za nogi i pytam się kilku ludzi, po czesku i po niemiecku, czyja to jest kura, żebym ją mógł kupić od właściciela. W tej samej chwili z owego domku na skraju wybiega chłop z babą i zaczyna pyskować po madziarsku, a potem po niemiecku, że w biały dzień ukradłem mu kurę. Mówię mu, żeby nie krzyczał, bo zostałem wysłany, żeby kurę kupić. I mówię mu, jak się rzeczy mają. Ale ta kura, którą trzymałem za nogi, zaczęła się raptem trzepotać i machać skrzydłami, a ponieważ trzymałem ją lekko, więc mi uniosła rękę i chciała widać usiąść na nosie swego pana. A ten zaraz z pyskiem na mnie, żem go tą kurą siepnął w zęby. A jego baba w pisk i ciągle woła na kokoszkę: puta, puta, puta, puta. A tu jakieś cymbały, nie wiedząc wcale, o co chodzi, przyprowadziły honwedów, których też poprosiłem, żeby mnie odprowadzili na Bahnhofskommando, żeby niewinność moja wypłynęła jak oliwa na wodę. Ale z tym panem lejtnantem dyżurnym nie można się było dogadać, chociaż go prosiłem, żeby się sam przekonał, że mnie pan posłał po coś dobrego do zjedzenia. Jeszcze na mnie zaczął krzyczeć, żebym stulił gębę, bo i tak, powiada, patrzy mi z oczu dobra gałąź z porządnym postronkiem. Musiał być w bardzo kiepskim humorze, bo mi nawet powiedział, że takim opasem może być tylko żołnierz, który kradnie i łupi. Mówił jeszcze, że do komendy stacji wpłynęło już wiele innych skarg: onegdaj gdzieś tam zapodział się na przykład indyk. Ja mu na to, że onegdaj byłem jeszcze w Rabie, a on swoje, że takie wykręty nic nie znaczą. Więc mnie posłali do pana i jeszcze się tam na mnie rzucił jakiś frajter, którego nie zauważyłem; czy, powiada, nie widzę, kogo mam przed sobą. Powiedziałem mu, że jest GefreiterStarszy szeregowiec. (niem.), gdyby służył w pułku strzelców, to byłby PatrollführerDowódca patrolu. (niem.), a przy artylerii OberkanonierStarszy kanonier. (niem.). — Szwejku — rzekł po chwili porucznik Lukasz — mieliście już tyle przygód i przypadków, tyle, jak wy mawiacie, „pomyłek” i „omyłek”, że z wszystkich tych tarapatów wyratuje was kiedyś chyba tylko solidny postronek z całą wojskową paradą i honorami w czworoboku. Rozumiecie? — Owszem, panie oberlejtnant, czworobok, z tak zwanego GeschlossenbataillonBatalion ustawiony w czworobok. (niem.), składa się z czterech, czasem wyjątkowo z trzech lub pięciu kompanii. Czy pan rozkaże włożyć do rosołu trochę więcej makaronu, żeby był gęstszy? — Ja wam tylko rozkazuję, żebyście znikli razem z tą kurą, bo wam ją rozbiję o wasz idiotyczny łeb, cymbale jeden... — Rozkaz, panie oberlejtnant, ale seleru, posłusznie melduję, nie znalazłem i marchewki też nie napotkałem. Włożę kartof... Szwejk nie dokończył zdania i razem z kurą wyleciał z wagonu sztabowego. Porucznik Lukasz sięgnął po butelkę z koniakiem i napił się porządnie. Szwejk zasalutował przed oknami wagonu i oddalił się. Po szczęśliwie zakończonej walce duchowej Baloun zdecydował się ostatecznie, że otworzy pudełko sardynek swego porucznika, gdy w tej chwili wszedł Szwejk z kurą, co oczywiście wzbudziło wielkie zainteresowanie wśród wszystkich obecnych w wagonie. Spoglądali na Szwejka z takim wyrazem, jakby chcieli zapytać: „Gdzieś ją, bratku, buchnął?” — Kupiłem dla pana oberlejtnanta — odpowiedział Szwejk wyjmując z kieszeni cebulę i makaron. — Chciałem mu ugotować rosół z kury, ale on tej kury już nie chce, więc podarował ją mnie. — Może była zdechła? — zapytał podejrzliwie sierżant rachuby Vaniek. — Sam jej łeb ukręciłem — odpowiedział Szwejk wyjmując z kieszeni nóż. Baloun spojrzał na Szwejka z wdzięcznością i szacunkiem i w milczeniu zaczął przygotowywać maszynkę spirytusową pana porucznika. Potem sięgnął po garnuszki i poleciał z nimi po wodę. Do Szwejka podszedł telegrafista Chodounsky i zaofiarował swoją pomoc przy skubaniu kury, przy czym zwrócił się do niego i zapytał go szeptem: — Czy to daleko stąd? Czy trzeba przełazić przez płot, czy też łażą na wolności? — Ja ją kupiłem. — Daj spokój, kolego. Widzieliśmy, jak cię prowadzili. Przy skubaniu kury był bardzo pomocny. Do wielkich i uroczystych przygotowań przyłączył się także kucharz-okultysta Jurajda, który krajał kartofle i cebulę do rosołu. Pierze wyrzucone z wagonu wzbudziło zainteresowanie podporucznika Duba, który obchodził wagony. Krzyknął tedy, żeby się pokazał ten, który skubie kurę, i we drzwiach wagonu ukazała się okrągła zadowolona twarz Szwejka. — Co to jest? — wrzasnął podporucznik podnosząc z ziemi kurzą głowę. — To jest, posłusznie melduję — odpowiedział Szwejk — głowa kury gatunku czarnych włoszek. Bardzo nośne kury, panie lejtnant. Znoszą w ciągu roku do 260 jajek. Raczy pan spojrzeć, jaki miała duży jajnik. — Szwejk podsuwał podporucznikowi Dubowi pod nos różne wnętrzności kury. Dub splunął i oddalił się, ale po chwili wrócił. — Dla kogo ma być ta kura? — Dla nas, posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant. Niech pan popatrzy, ile miała sadła. — Pod Filipi się spotkamyZapowiedź rewanżu. (W 42 r. p.n.e. Antoniusz i Oktawian pokonali Brutusa. Na kilka dni przed bitwą Brutus usłyszał głos: „Pod Filipi się spotkamy.”) — mruczał podporucznik oddalając się. — Co on mówił? — zapytał Szwejka Jurajda. — Że się niby mamy spotkać gdzieś tam u Filipy. Ci uczeni panowie miewają takie rozmaite gusta. Kucharz-okultysta oświadczył, że tylko esteci są homoseksualistami, co wynika z samej istoty estetyzmu. Sierżant rachuby opowiadał następnie o nadużywaniu dzieci przez pedagogów w klasztorach hiszpańskich. Podczas gdy woda gotowała się na maszynce i bulgotała, Szwejk przypomniał sobie, jak to pewnemu wychowawcy oddano kolonię opuszczonych wiedeńskich dzieci pod opiekę, a on nadużył zaufania wszystkich tych dzieci. — Ano, taka już namiętność, ale najgorzej bywa, gdy to się trafi kobiecie. W Pradze II były przed laty dwie paniusie, opuszczone rozwódki, bo to były z przeproszeniem polatuchy. Jedna się nazywała Mourkova, a druga Szouskova. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy kwitły czereśnie, obie te paniusie złapały w alei roztockiej stuletniego impotentnego kataryniarza, zawlokły go do pobliskiego gaiku i zgwałciły. Okropnych rzeczy dopuszczały się na tym biedaku. Na Żiżkovie jest niejaki profesor Axamit, który poszukuje starożytnych mogił i wykopał dużo dołów w Roztokach. Do jednego z takich dołów zawlokły te opuszczone rozwódki naszego kataryniarza i dręczyły go i nadużywały. Nazajutrz profesor Axamit widzi, że w jednej z rozkopanych mogiłek coś leży. Ucieszył się, że to może zdobycz naukowa, a to był kataryniarz, umęczony przez owe dwie rozwiedzione paniusie. Dokoła niego leżało pełno takich jakichś patyczków. Ten kataryniarz umarł piątego dnia, a te megiery były jeszcze takie zuchwałe, że poszły na jego pogrzeb. To już czysta perwersja. — Soli wsypałeś? — zwrócił się Szwejk do Balouna, który, korzystając z powszechnego zainteresowania, z jakim śledzono opowiadanie Szwejka, chował coś w swoim tobołku. — Pokaż no, bratku, co ty tam masz i co robisz? Co ty chcesz zrobić z tym kurzym udem, mój Balounie? — rzekł Szwejk z wielką powagą. — Patrzcie więc, państwo, skradł nam kurze udo, żeby je sobie potem w sekrecie ugotować. Wiesz, Balounie, czegoś się dopuścił? Wiesz, jak karani bywają ci, co w polu okradają swoich towarzyszy? Takiego przywiązuje się do wylotu działa i strzela się szrapnelem. Teraz wzdychasz, ale już za późno. Jak tylko napotkamy po drodze artylerię, to się melduj pierwszemu z brzegu oberfeuerwerkerowiStarszy ogniomistrz. (niem.). A tymczasem będziesz ćwiczył za karę. Wyłaź z wagonu! Nieszczęśliwy Baloun wylazł z wagonu, a Szwejk, siedząc we drzwiach, komenderował: — Habt acht! Ruht! Habt acht! Reichts schaut! Habt acht! Patrz znowuż przed siebie! Ruht! Teraz będziesz wykonywał ruchy na miejscu. Rechts um! Człowieku! Ruszasz się jak krowa. Twoje nogi powinny znaleźć się tam, gdzie przedtem miałeś prawe ramię. Herstellt! Rechts um! Links um! Halbrechts! Nie tak, kretynie! Herstellt! Halbrechts! No widzisz, słoniu, że potrafisz! Halblinks! Links um! Links! Front! Front, idioto! Nie wiesz, co to jest front? Gradaus! Kehrt euch! Kniet! Nieder! Setzen! Auf! Setzen! Nieder! Auf! Nieder! Auf! Setzen! Ruht! Auf! Ruht!Wróć! W prawo zwrot! Pół obrotu w prawo!... Pół obrotu w lewo! W lewo zwrot! Lewo! Front!... Baczność! W tył zwrot! Klęknij! Padnij! Siad! Powstań! Siad! Padnij! Powstań! Padnij Powstań! Siad! Spocznij! Powstań! Spocznij! (niem.) Widzisz, Balounie, taka rzecz jest bardzo zdrowa i przyśpiesza trawienie. Żołnierze zaczęli się zbierać dokoła nich i wybuchali wesołym śmiechem. — Zróbcie z łaski swojej miejsce — krzyczał Szwejk — Baloun będzie maszerował. No, mój Balounie, uważaj dobrze, żebym nie musiał cię hersztelować. Nie lubię dręczyć ludzi niepotrzebnie. Baczność! Direktion Bahnhof! Patrz, gdzie ci wskazuję kierunek. Marschieren marsch! Glied halt! Stój, do diabła, albo cię każę zamknąć! Glied halt! Nareszcie, idioto, stanąłeś. Kurzer Schritt! Nie wiesz, co to jest kurzer Schritt! Jak ja ci pokażę, to zsiniejesz! Voller Schritt! Wechselt Schritt! Ohne Schritt!Kierunek dworzec! Na moją komendę oddział marsz! Oddział stój! Krótki krok!... Pełny krok! Zmień krok! W miejscu! (niem.) Bałwanie jeden! Jak ci mówię: ohne Schritt, to przekładasz kulasami na miejscu! Koło nich zebrały się już dwie kompanie. Baloun się pocił i zapomniał o całym świecie, a Szwejk komenderował dalej: — Gleicher Schritt! Glied rückwärts marsch! Glied halt! Laufschritt! Glied marsch! Schritt! Glied halt! Ruht! Habt acht! Direktion Bahnhof; Laufschritt marsch! Halt! Kehrt euch! Direktion Wagon, Laufschritt marsch! Kurzer Schritt! Glied halt! Ruht!Równy krok! Oddział do tyłu marsz! Oddział stój! Biegiem! Oddział marsz! Równaj krok! Oddział stój! Spocznij! Baczność!... Kierunek wagon, biegiem marsz! Krótki krok! Oddział stój! Spocznij (niem.) Teraz sobie przez chwilę odpoczniesz! A potem zaczniemy na nowo. Przy dobrej woli dużo można zrobić. — Co się tu dzieje? — odezwał się głos podporucznika Duba, który zbliżył się zaniepokojony. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — rzekł Szwejk — że się troszeczkę ćwiczymy, żebyśmy nie wyszli z wprawy i żebyśmy nie marnowali na próżno drogiego czasu. — Wyłaźcie z wagonu — rozkazał podporucznik Dub — mam tego już dosyć. Zaprowadzę was do pana batalionskomendanta. Gdy Szwejk znalazł się w wagonie sztabowym, porucznik Lukasz drugimi drzwiami wyszedł z wagonu na peron. Podporucznik Dub meldował panu kapitanowi Sagnerowi o dziwnych zbytkach Szwejka w chwili, gdy dowódca batalionu był w bardzo dobrym usposobieniu, ponieważ wino marki „Gumpoldskirchen” było naprawdę świetne. — Aha, więc wy nie chcecie marnować drogiego czasu? — roześmiał się złośliwie. — Matuszicz, chodźcie no tu! Ordynans batalionu otrzymał rozkaz, że ma zawołać feldfebla 12 kompanii Nasaklo, który, jak wiadomo, był największym tyranem. Szwejkowi kazano dać karabin. — Ten oto szeregowiec — rzekł kapitan Sagner do feldfebla Nasaklo — nie chce marnować na próżno drogiego czasu. Zabrać go za wagon i przez godzinę ćwiczyć z nim chwyty. Ale bez miłosierdzia i bez odpoczynku. Przede wszystkim raz za razem: Setzt ab, an, setzt ab!Na ramię broń! Do nogi broń! (niem.) Przekonacie się, mój Szwejku, że nudzić się nie będziecie -rzekł mu kapitan na odchodnym. I po chwili odzywała się za wagonem szorstka komenda, rozbrzmiewająca uroczyście między szynami torów. Feldfebel Nasaklo, który grał w oko i akurat trzymał bank, ryczał jak wściekły na cały boży świat: — Beim Fuss! Schultert! Beim Fuss! Schultert!Do nogi broń! Na ramię broń! (niem.) Potem komenda ucichła na chwilę i słychać było głos Szwejka, spokojny, pełen powagi: — Tego wszystkiego uczyłem się przed laty przy odbywaniu służby wojskowej. Na komendę „Beim Fuss!” — flintę opiera się o prawy bok. Koniec kolby znajduje się na jednej linii z palcami nóg. Prawa ręka jest bez wysiłku oparta na lufie, a mianowicie tak, że duży palec obejmuje lufę z tyłu, a inne palce obejmują lufę z przodu. Przy „Schultert!” — flinta wisi swobodnie na rzemieniu na prawym ramieniu, a wylot lufy zwrócony jest ku tyłowi. — Dość tego ględzenia — odezwał się znowuż głos feldfebla Nasaklo. — Habt acht! Rechtsschaut! Herrgott, jak wy to robicie! Mam „Schultert!” Więc przy „Rechtsschaut!” moja prawa ręka zjeżdża po rzemieniu na dół, obejmuje szyjkę, a ja podrzucam głowę na prawo. Potem „Habt acht!”, więc prawą ręką chwytam rzemień, a głowa moja zwraca się prosto na pana. I znowuż odzywał się głos feldfebla: — In die Balanz! Beim Fuss! In die Balanz! Schultert! Bajonett auf! Bajonett ab! Fällt das Bajonett! Zum Gebet! Vom Gebet! Kniet nieder zum Gebet! Laden! Schiessen halbrechts! Ziel Stabswagon! Distanz 200 Schritt... Fertig! An! Feuer! Selzt ab! An! Feuer! An! Feuer! Setzt ab! Aufsatz normal! Patronen versorgen! Ruht!Balansuj! Do nogi broń! Balansuj! Na ramię broń! Bagnet na broń! Bagnet zdjąć! Bagnet do pochwy! Do modlitwy! Po modlitwie! Klęknąć do modlitwy! Ładuj! Pal! Prawo w skos pal! Cel: wagon sztabowy! Celownik 200 kroków... Gotów! Cel! Pal! Spocznij! Cel! Pal! Cel! Pal! Spocznij! Celownik normalny! Rozładuj broń! Spocznij! (niem.) Felfebel skręcił papierosa. Szwejk zaś oglądał tymczasem numer karabinu i zaczął mówić: — 4268! Akurat taki sam numer miała pewna lokomotywa w Pęczkach na szesnastym torze szlaku. Mieli ją wyprawić do depo w Łysej nad Łabą do remontu, ale sprawa nie była wcale taka prosta, jak się zdaje, bo ten maszynista, panie feldfebel, co ją miał prowadzić, nie umiał zachowywać w pamięci liczb. Więc inspektor szlaku wezwał go do kancelarii i mówi: „Na szesnastym torze jest lokomotywa numer 4268. Ja wiem, że pan nie ma dobrej pamięci do liczb, a gdy się panu jaką liczbę wypisze na kartce, to pan kartkę gubi. Skoro więc ma pan taką słabą pamięć do liczb, to proszę uważać, a ja panu dowiodę, że to bardzo łatwo zapamiętać sobie jakąkolwiek liczbę. Patrz pan: lokomotywa, którą ma pan odstawić do Łysej nad Łabą, ma numer 4268. Więc baczność: pierwsza liczba — czwórka, druga — dwójka. Możesz pan już zapamiętać 42, to jest dwa razy dwa, o ile bierze się rzecz od dwójki, albo też mamy 4 podzielone przez 2 równa się dwom i znowuż masz pan 4 i 2 obok siebie. A teraz, tylko nic się pan nie bój, ile to będzie dwa razy cztery? Osiem, nieprawdaż? Więc wbij pan sobie w pamięć, że ósemka z tej liczby jest ostatnią w tym szeregu. Gdy więc już pan wie, że pierwsza liczba jest 4, potem idzie 2, a czwarta jest 8, to i trzecią zapamiętać nietrudno, jeśli się sprytnie zabrać do rzeczy. Strasznie to proste, bo chodzi o 6. Pierwsza 4, druga 2, czyli że razem 6. Murowane i pewne, że tej szóstki z trzeciego miejsca zapomnieć nie można. I oto masz pan liczbę 4268 utkwioną w głowie na zawsze. Albo też może pan dojść do tych samych wyników w sposób jeszcze prostszy...” Feldfebel przestał palić i wytrzeszczył oczy na Szwejka. — Kappe ab!Czapkę zdjąć. (niem.) - zamruczał pod nosem, a Szwejk z wielką powagą mówił dalej: — Więc zaczął mu objaśniać ten łatwiejszy sposób, żeby numer lokomotywy 4268 nie wyleciał z pamięci. Gdy się od 8 odejmuje 2, zostaje 6. A więc już masz 68. Sześć mniej dwa równa się cztery, jest więc i czwórka, czyli 4-68, a gdy się wstawi na drugie miejsce dwójkę, to się ma całą liczbę: 4-2-6-8. Można tę rzecz zrobić jeszcze łatwiej, przy pomocy mnożenia i dzielenia, a rezultat jest taki sam. Pamiętaj pan tylko tyle, że dwa razy 42 równa się 84. Rok ma dwanaście miesięcy. Odliczamy więc dwanaście od 84 i pozostaje 72, od tego odliczamy jeszcze 12 miesięcy, mamy 60. Szóstka jest murowana, a zero odrzucamy. Wiemy już 42, 68, 4. Kiedyśmy już skreślili zero, to skreślimy i tę czwórkę na końcu i znowuż ogromnie jasno i wyraźnie otrzymujemy 4268, czyli numer lokomotywy, którą trzeba odstawić do depo w Łysej nad Łabą. A z dzieleniem sprawa też jest nietrudna. Wyliczam sobie koeficjentWspółczynnik. według taryfy celnej. Czy panu słabo, panie feldfebel? Jeśli pan chce, to mogę zacząć od general de charge. Fertig! Hoch an! Feuer!Gotuj broń. Nabij broń! Cel! Pal! (niem.) E, do pioruna! Pan kapitan nie powinien był wysyłać nas na takie ostre słońce. Trzeba lecieć po nosze. Przywołany lekarz stwierdził porażenie słoneczne albo też ostre zapalenie opon mózgowych. Kiedy feldfebel odzyskał przytomność, Szwejk, stojąc nad nim, rzekł: — Muszę to panu dokończyć. Czy pan myśli, panie feldfebel, że ten maszynista sobie to zapamiętał? Wszystko pomieszał i poplątał, i pomnożył przez trzy, ponieważ przypomniał sobie o Trójcy Bożej. No i nie znalazł tej lokomotywy, która zapewne jeszcze ciągle stoi na torze 16. Feldfebel znowuż zamknął oczy. Szwejk wrócił do wagonu i na pytanie, gdzie bawił tak długo, odpowiedział: — Kto innych uczy laufszrytu, sam musi robić sto razy „Schultert”! Na końcu wagonu, w kącie trząsł się ze strachu Baloun. Pod nieobecność Szwejka, kiedy się kura dogotowywała, zeżarł pół jego porcji. Jeszcze przed odjazdem eszelonu nadszedł inny pociąg wojskowy z żołnierzami, należącymi do przeróżnych oddziałów. Byli to żołnierze zapóźnieni, a także rekonwalescenci ze szpitali, doganiający swoje oddziały, i inne podejrzane indywidua, wracające z miejsca odkomenderowania lub z aresztów. Z pociągu tego wysiadł także jednoroczny ochotnik Marek, który swego czasu oskarżony był o bunt, ponieważ nie chciał czyścić wychodków, ale sąd dywizyjny go uniewinnił, dochodzenie przeciwko niemu zostało umorzone i dlatego Marek zjawił się w wagonie sztabowym, aby się zameldować swemu dowódcy batalionu. Jednoroczny ochotnik Marek dotychczas nie był nigdzie przydzielony, ponieważ wędrował z aresztu do aresztu. Kapitan Sagner, ujrzawszy jednorocznego ochotnika Marka i przyjąwszy od niego papiery dotyczące jego powrotu, skrzywił się, bo na papierach była uwaga: „Politisch verdächtig! Vorsicht!” Nie ucieszył się z przybycia jednoroczniaka, ale na szczęście przypomniał sobie latrynowego generała, który tak interesująco zalecał mu uzupełnienie batalionu przez batalionsgeschichtsschreibera. — Jesteś pan bardzo opieszały, jednoroczny ochotniku — rzekł kapitan Sagner. — W szkole jednoroczniaków byłeś pan istną plagą. Zamiast starać się o to, aby się wybić i zająć miejsce, jakie się panu przy pańskiej inteligencji należy, wędrował pan z aresztu do aresztu. Pułk wstydzić się musi za pana, panie jednoroczny ochotniku, ale błędy swoje może pan naprawić przez gorliwe spełnianie swoich obowiązków. Znajdzie pan znowuż miejsce wśród porządnych żołnierzy. Niech pan siły swoje z zapałem odda batalionowi. Zrobię próbę z panem. Jest pan inteligentnym człowiekiem i zapewne ma pan zdolności literackie, umie pan pisać. Czynię panu propozycję. Każdemu batalionowi podczas wojny potrzebny jest kronikarz, który zapisywałby wiernie wszystkie czyny batalionu na polu chwały. Trzeba zapisywać wszystkie zwycięskie marsze, wszystkie wyjątkowe i uroczyste chwile z życia batalionu, notować wydarzenia, w których batalion odgrywa wybitną rolę, i w ten sposób pomału gromadzić materiał do dziejów armii. Rozumie pan? — Posłusznie melduję, że rozumiem, panie kapitanie. Chodzi tu o epizody z życia wszystkich oddziałów. Batalion ma swoje dzieje. Pułk na podstawie dziejów swoich batalionów układa dzieje własne. Historia pułków składa się na dzieje brygady, historia brygad na dzieje dywizji itd. Dołożę wszelkich starań, panie kapitanie. — Jednoroczny ochotnik Marek położył rękę na sercu. — Będę zapisywał z prawdziwą miłością wszystkie uroczyste dni naszego batalionu, osobliwie teraz, gdy ofensywa rozwija się w całej pełni i gdy niebawem nasz batalion zaściele pobojowisko swoimi bohaterskimi synami. Sumiennie zapisywać będę wszystkie wielkie wydarzenia, których nie braknie, aby karty dziejów naszego batalionu usiane były wawrzynami. — Będzie pan się znajdował przy sztabie batalionu, panie jednoroczny ochotniku, i zwróci pan uwagę na to, kto był przedstawiony do odznaczenia, będzie pan zapisywał, oczywiście według naszych wskazówek, wszystkie marsze i wypadki, które charakteryzowałyby w sposób osobliwy waleczność batalionu i jego żelazną dyscyplinę. Niełatwa to praca, ale mam nadzieję, że posiada pan tyle talentu obserwacyjnego, że przy odpowiednich wskazówkach z mojej strony zdoła pan wynieść nasz batalion ponad inne oddziały. Wyprawiam depeszę do pułku, że mianowałem pana batalionsgeschichtsschreiberem. Niech pan się zgłosi do sierżanta rachuby Vańka z 11 kompanii, żeby panu dał miejsce w wagonie. U niego jest jeszcze względnie najwięcej miejsca. I niech mu pan powie, żeby do mnie przyszedł. Oczywiście, że zaliczony pan będzie do sztabu batalionu. Zrobi się to rozkazem do batalionu. * * * Kucharz-okultysta spał. Baloun drżał ciągle, ponieważ otworzył już także sardynki porucznika Lukasza, sierżant rachuby Vaniek udał się do kapitana Sagnera, a telegrafista Chodounsky, zbębniwszy gdzieś na stacji butelkę jałowcówki, wypił ją i znajdując się teraz w bardzo sentymentalnym nastroju, śpiewał: ''Póki w słodkich dniach błądziłem, ''Wierność wszystko przyrzekało, ''Pierś ma wiarą oddychała, ''Serce wszystko kochało. ''Lecz gdym spostrzegł, że ta ziemia ''Jest fałszywa niby szakal, ''Zwiędła wiara, zwiędła miłość, ''A ja z żalu gorzkom płakał. Potem wstał, podszedł do stołu sierżanta rachuby Vańka i na ćwiartce papieru wypisał wielkimi literami: „Niniejszym proszę uprzejmie o mianowanie mnie i awansowanie na trębacza batalionu. Chodounsky — telegrafista.” Kapitan Sagner niezbyt długo rozmawiał z sierżantem rachuby Vańkiem. Zwrócił mu jedynie uwagę na to, że tymczasem batalionsgeschichtsschreiber, jednoroczny ochotnik Marek, znajdować się będzie w wagonie razem ze Szwejkiem. — Mogę panu powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ten Marek, że tak powiem, jest podejrzany. Politisch verdächtig. Ale, miły Boże, dzisiaj to nic osobliwego. Kogóż to nie uważa się za podejrzanego?! Istnieją różne podejrzenia. Pan mnie chyba rozumie. Więc tyle tylko panu powiem, że gdyby zaczął coś wygadywać, jednym słowem, coś takiego, to trzeba go zaraz przywołać do porządku, żebym i ja nie miał z tego przykrości. Powie mu pan po prostu, żeby dał spokój i nie gadał, i będzie dobrze. Oczywiście, nie chodzi o to, żeby pan zaraz leciał do mnie ze skargą. Przyjacielskie napomnienie jest zawsze lepsze niż jakiś głupi donos. Jednym słowem, nie życzę sobie dowiadywać się o niczym, ponieważ... Rozumiesz pan. Takie rzeczy rzucają zawsze cień na cały batalion. Po powrocie od kapitana Sagnera sierżant Vaniek pociągnął jednorocznego ochotnika Marka na bok i rzekł do niego: — Człowieku! Pan jesteś podejrzany, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Tylko niech pan tu dużo nie wygaduje przed tym Chodounskim, telegrafistą. Ledwo wyrzekł te słowa, Chodounsky przyplątał się do nich, rzucił się sierżantowi rachuby na szyję i łkając po pijacku, zaczął śpiewać: ''Gdy mnie wszyscy opuścili, ''Ja na pierś twą głowę schylę, ''Na twym wiernym, dobrym sercu ''Moja żałość spocznie chwilę. ''W oku twoim ogień płonie ''Niby gwiazda w czystym niebie, ''A twe usta szepczą słodko: ''Nigdy nie opuszczę ciebie! — My się nigdy nie opuścimy! — wrzeszczał Chodounsky. — Co tylko usłyszę przez telefon, zaraz wam powiem. Ja sram na przysięgę. Baloun siedzący w kącie przeżegnał się przejęty grozą i głośno zaczął się modlić. — Matko Boska, nie odrzucaj mego żałosnego wołania, ale wysłuchaj mnie miłościwie i pociesz mnie dobrocią swoją. Wspomóż mnie biednego, który wołam do Ciebie z tego padołu płaczu z żywą wiarą, mocną nadzieją i gorącą miłością. O, Królowo Niebieska, wesprzyj mnie orędownictwem Twoim i uczyń, abym w miłości bożej i pod ochroną Twoją aż do końca życia mego wytrwał... Błogosławiona Panna Maria widocznie ujęła się za nim, albowiem jednoroczny ochotnik z niewielkiego swego tobołka wyjął po chwili kilka pudełek sardynek i każdemu dał po jednym. Baloun natychmiast otworzył kuferek porucznika Lukasza i włożył tam z powrotem pudełko sardynek, które jakby z nieba spadło dla niego. Ale gdy wszyscy pootwierali swoje pudełka i delektowali się smacznymi rybkami, Baloun nie oparł się pokusie. Wyjął pudełko z kuferka, otworzył je i z wielką żarłocznością pochłonął jego zawartość. I wtedy niebo i błogosławiona Panna Maria odwróciła się od niego, bo właśnie w chwili gdy dopijał oliwę z blaszanki, przed wagonem ukazał się ordynans batalionu Matuszicz i wołał: — Balounie, pan oberlejtnant kazał, żebyś mu natychmiast zaniósł jego sardynki. — No, dostanie on teraz po gębie! — rzekł sierżant Vaniek. — Z próżnymi rękoma lepiej wcale nie chodź do niego — rzekł Szwejk: — Weź przynajmniej ze sobą pięć pustych pudełek. — Co też mogliście zrobić takiego, że Bóg was tak karze? — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — W przeszłości waszej musieliście popełnić jakiś wielki grzech. Czy nie dopuściliście się czasem świętokradztwa? Czy nie skradliście proboszczowi szynki, gdy się wędziła? Czy nie dobraliście się do jego mszalnego wina w piwnicy? Czy jako pacholę nie właziliście na grusze w plebańskim ogrodzie? Kiwając się na wszystkie strony, Baloun oddalił się z wyrazem jakiejś rozpaczliwej beznadziejności w oczach. Jego umęczona twarz zdawała się mówić: „Kiedyż nareszcie skończą się te wszystkie udręki?” — Wyście, mój bracie, zapomnieli o Bogu — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik słysząc westchnienia Balouna — wy nawet nie umiecie pomodlić się porządnie, żeby Pan Bóg uczynił koniec waszemu nędznemu żywotowi. Szwejk dodał do tych słów. — Bo nasz Baloun ciągle jeszcze nie może się zdecydować, żeby całe swoje życie żołnierskie, swój charakter, słowa, czyny i śmierć swoją poświęcić miłosierdziu bożemu, jak mawiał mój feldkurat Katz, gdy wypił za wiele i przypadkowo wlazł na ulicy na jakiegoś żołnierza. Baloun jęknął, że już utracił ufność w Boga, bo tyle razy nadaremnie modlił się, żeby mu Bóg dał siły przetrzymać i żeby mu jakoś skurczył ten żołądek. — Już jest tak od dawna — narzekał. — To już stara choroba ten głód nienasycony. Z tego powodu żona moja z dziećmi odbywała pielgrzymkę do Klokot. — Znam Klokoty — zauważył Szwejk — to w pobliżu Tabora. Mają tam bardzo bogaty obraz Przenajświętszej Panienki z fałszywymi brylantami i pewien kościelny ze Słowacji chciał ten obraz okraść. Człowiek to był bardzo pobożny. Przyjechał więc i pomyślał, że może mu się uda lepiej, gdy naprzód oczyści się ze wszystkich starych grzechów, a przy spowiedzi napomknął także o tym, że zamierza okraść Przenajświętszą Panienkę. Oczywiście nie tylko że nie zdążył odmówić tych trzystu ''Ojcze nasz, które mu ksiądz dał na pokutę, aby mu zaraz nie uciekł, ale nawet słowa nie wymówił, już go słudzy kościoła prowadzili ze świątyni prosto na posterunek żandarmerii. Kucharz-okultysta zaczął się sprzeczać z telegrafistą Chodounskim, czy zachodzi tu straszliwy, wołający o pomstę do nieba wypadek zdrady tajemnicy spowiedzi, czy też w ogóle rzecz niewarta gadania, skoro brylanty były fałszywe. Wreszcie wszakże kucharz przekonał Chodounskiego, że to była karma, a więc los predestynowany z dalekiej nieznanej przeszłości, kiedy to ten kościelny ze Słowacji był jeszcze głowonogiem na jakiejś nieznanej planecie. Tak samo przypieczętowany był los spowiednika. Temu paterowi z Klokot było pisane, że zdradzi tajemnicę spowiedzi, kiedy był jeszcze, dajmy na to, gryzoniem z gatunku torbaczy, dzisiaj już zaginionych. Aczkolwiek ze stanowiska prawnego podług ustaw kanonicznych udziela się rozgrzeszenia nawet wtedy, gdy chodzi o kradzież mienia klasztornego. Do tych wywodów dodał Szwejk taką bardzo prostą uwagę: — Tak to, tak, żaden z nas nie wie, co będzie wyrabiał za parę milionów lat, i dlatego niczego nie powinniśmy się wyrzekać. Oberlejtnant Kvasniczka za czasów, kiedy jeszcze służył w ErgänzungskommandoKomenda Uzupełnień. (niem.) w Karlinie, mawiał do nas podczas swoich wykładów szkolnych: „Nie myślcie sobie, wy gówniarze, wy gnuśne krowy oraz wieprze, że służba wojskowa skończy się dla was już na tym świecie. My się jeszcze po śmierci spotkamy z sobą, a ja wam spreparuję taki czyściec, że zbaraniejecie na czysto, wy bando świńska!” Tymczasem Baloun, który w beznadziejnej swojej rozpaczy był przekonany, że mówią tylko o nim i że każde słowo dotyczy jego osoby, spowiadał się dalej ze swojej biedy: — Nawet Klokoty nic mi na mój wieczny głód nie pomogły. Żona z dziećmi wraca z pielgrzymki i zaraz zaczyna liczyć kury. Nie doliczyła się jednej czy dwóch. Ale cóż ja na to mogłem poradzić? Wiedziałem przecież, że kury są potrzebne do znoszenia jaj, ale wychodzę na podwórze, popatrzę na kury i nagle czuję w żołądku otchłań, ale po godzinie już lepiej, bo kura zjedzona. Pewnego razu, gdy żona z dziećmi znowuż była w Klokotach i wszyscy modlili się, żeby tatuś tymczasem nic nie zeżarł i nie narobił nowej szkody, chodzę sobie po podwórzu i nagle napatoczył mi się pod nogi indyk. Wtedy omalże nie przypłaciłem tego życiem. W gardle utkwiła mi kość z uda tego indyka i gdyby nie mój mały młynarczyk, chłopczyna żwawy i roztropny, który mi ten gnacik z gardła wyjął, to już bym dzisiaj nie siedział tu z wami i nie byłbym się tej światowej wojny doczekał... Tak, tak, ten mój młynarczyk to był chłopczyk bardzo roztropny. Malutki był, szelma, ruchliwy, tłuściutki, okrąglutki... Szwejk podszedł do Balouna i rzekł: — Wysuń język. Baloun wywalił na Szwejka język, a Szwejk obejrzawszy go zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych w wagonie i mówił: — Zaraz wiedziałem, że zeżarł i tego młynarczyka. Przyznaj się, kiedyś go zeżarł! Pewno znowuż wtedy, gdy żona z dziećmi odprawiała pielgrzymkę do Klokot. Baloun zrozpaczony składał ręce i błagał: — Dajcie mi spokój, koledzy! Jeszcze takie drwiny ze strony kolegów... — My was z tego powodu nie potępiamy — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — Przeciwnie, bo widać, że będzie z was dobry żołnierz. Gdy Francuzi w czasach wojen napoleońskich oblegali Madryt, to hiszpański dowódca twierdzy madryckiej przed poddaniem fortecy zjadł swego adiutanta bez soli. No, to już wielkie poświęcenie, ponieważ adiutant nasolony byłby stanowczo strawniejszy. Jak też ma na imię, panie rechnungsfeldfebel, ten nasz adiutant batalionowy? Ziegler? Chuderlawa bestia. Z niego nie dałoby się zrobić porcji nawet na jedną kompanię. — Patrzcie, państwo. Baloun ma w ręku różaniec — rzekł Vaniek, sierżant rachuby. Rzeczywiście, Baloun u szczytu swej rozpaczy szukał ratunku w drobnych kulkach pistacjowych, z fabryki „Mortiz i Löwenstein” w Wiedniu. — Ten różaniec też z Klokot — rzekł smutny Baloun. — Wtedy, gdy mi go przynieśli, zeżarłem dwie gąski, ale to nie żadne mięso, to galareta. Po chwili w całym pociągu powtarzano rozkaz, że za kwadrans się jedzie. Ponieważ nikt w to nie wierzył, więc pomimo całej ostrożności zdarzyło się, iż ten i ów gdzieś się zabłąkał. Gdy pociąg ruszył, brakowało osiemnastu szeregowców. Brakowało też feldfebla Nasaklo z 12 kompanii, bo kiedy pociąg już dawno znikł za Isatarczą, pan feldfebel w małym akacjowym gaziku za stacją w niewielkiej dolince ciągle jeszcze targował się z jakąś uliczną dziewką, która gwałtem domagała się od niego pięciu koron, podczas gdy on proponował jej za wyświadczoną mu grzeczność koronę albo parę razy w pysk. Ostatecznie doszło do tego drugiego wyrównania, i to z takim rozmachem, że na jej ryk zaczęli się zbiegać ludzie ze wszystkich stron.